Legendary Battle
by Unversed333
Summary: Super Megaforce's final episode written by a hardcore fan of the series
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or the plot

Author's Notes: Before my version of the Legendary Battle can begin, a few changes have to be made in the episode Vrak is Back, Part II. Everything is the same up until the ending.

* * *

Chapter 1: Robo Knight's Sacrifice

_Command Center_

"So what happened to you, Orion?" Noah asked with his arms crossed around his chest.

Orion, who was sitting on one of the boulders in the Command Center with a blanket wrapped around his body, sipped a cup of hot chocolate that the girls made for him.

"It was amazing." Orion responded as he looked up to his friends. "My mind was foggy and... And I could tell I was slipping away, but then there he was."

The other five rangers exchanged glances with each other.

"Robo Knight?" Gia inquired.

"The underwater base was exploding, but he came for me." Orion went on. "I was barely awake, but I saw him. He sacrificed his own life force and transferred it to me."

"Guys, look at this." Noah called.

The rangers turned their attention to Noah, who was holding Orion's silver jacket.

"Look what I found in Orion's jacket." Noah said as held out an object.

The rangers' eyes bulged in awe.

"Is that the Robo Knight Zord?" Troy asked.

Noah nodded. "But something's wrong. It's almost like the power inside it is gone."

"How can that be?" Emma asked.

"Robo Knight sacrificed his own powers and life-force, and then transferred it into me." Orion answered.

Troy walked over to the ranger key display, where Robo Knight's ranger key resided. Now it was glowing like the other ranger keys.

"He may be gone, but I carry his essence." Orion continued. "He will always be with me."

Troy turned to face the others. "He'll always be with all of us."

"Robo Knight was a true warrior, and so are all of you, Rangers." Gosei boomed. "You finally defeated Vrak and saved the Earth. I'm sure Robo Knight would be as proud of you as I am. His sixth Ranger powers will continue to live on in the Silver Ranger and together, you will defeat the Armada once and for all!"

"You've got that right!" Troy agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the quarry, the sun was setting over the horizon, as the nighttime shifted in.

"Uhhhh!" A voice groaned.

It was Vrak! He had survived Troy's Sky Strike. And now after several hours he finally regained his strength. He slowly got back on his feet. As he stood up, he looked up toward the sky.

"Those rangers are going to pay for this!" Vrak seethed painfully. "But that will have to wait. I better return to the Mothership to await father's arrival."

Vrak teleported into the night.

End Notes: I really did like Vrak's death in the Vrak is Back two-part, but he is essential to tying up some loose ends later in the story.

Robo Knight's inactive Zord mode's presence will be explained later, as will his eventual revival.

Until Next Time: Keep reading and reviewing.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters

* * *

Chapter 2: The Emperor arrives

_Armada Mothership, control room_

Damaras observes the Earth from the ship's window. He couldn't believe that such insignificant creatures could possibly defeat not only Vekar, but also Vrak.

"Vrak's power rivaled my own." Damaras thought to himself. "And those rangers still beat him. Perhaps it's hopeless…. No, I can't let my doubt sway my thoughts. Those rangers will fall soon enough once Vrak recovers."

The doors leading to the ship hallways slid open and Levira walked in. She approached Damaras, who was still lost in deep thought as he observed their target planet.

"Damaras." Levira said as she touched his shoulder.

"How is he?" Damaras asked.

"Vrak sustained multiple fatal wounds, but he'll live." Levira answered. "He just needs a bit more time to recover."

"I understand." Damaras said as he turned his face back to the window.

"So have we received any new orders yet?" Levira inquired.

"No, I haven't heard anything." Damaras answered, not turning his head away from the window.

Levira hung her head in shame. "What are we going to do?"

Suddenly, the ship began to rock violently as bright explosions erupted outside of the ship. Levira and Damaras lost their footing and grasped the consoles of the ship.

"What's happening?" Levira cried out.

"An enemy attack?" Damaras suggested as the two looked outside the window.

The two couldn't believe what they saw. Dozens of purple ships flew toward the Armada fleet. The purple ships shot down each of the Armada ships in their way, destroying the entire fleet save for the Mothership.

"They're destroying our ships!" Levira cried out.

Suddenly, Damaras and Levira hear the door behind the throne opening which revealed a hidden hallway.

"Make way for Emperor Mavro." A voice from behind the door announced.

"He's here?!" Levira gasped in shock as she and Damaras stepped forward.

"Bow down before His Royal Highness!" The voice ordered.

And sure enough, it was the Emperor: Mavro the father of Vekar and Vrak. Accompanying him were two Elite Armada soldiers and his two Generals, Redker and Yellzor.

"Your Majesty!" Damaras cried out.

Damaras and Levira immediately got down on their knees and bowed before the Emperor as he walked into the Command Center.

"As you can see, Damaras." Mavro said as he approached and sat down on the throne. "both of your fleets have just paid the ultimate price for your dismal failure to conquer this planet and to protect my son, Prince Vekar!"

"Emperor, I can explain." Damaras begged.

Mavro ignored his plea. "Take Damaras into custody!" He ordered.

"Sire…." Damaras began.

"Your incompetence will not be tolerated any longer!" Mavro growled as Yellzor and Redker approached Damaras.

"What? But your Majesty…" Damaras pleaded, standing to his feet before being seized by both Redker and Yellzor.

"Silence!" Redker barked, as he slashed Damaras with his claws. "You were supposed to protect the prince and you failed! Now you will suffer!"

"Inept fool, not only did you not protect him, you watched him get destroyed!" Yellzor added.

"Wait, Damaras warned the Prince!" Levira blurted out grasping Yellzor's arm. "He tried to stop him!"

"Quiet, you're lucky you don't get worse than this!" Yellzor roared as he fired an energy blast at Levira knocking her backwards.

"Take him away!" Mavro ordered.

Redker pushed Damaras to Elite Guards, who dragged him to the door leading to the Prison gates.

"Sire, please, allow me a chance to redeem myself." Damaras begged as he was dragged away to the cells.

"Damaras failed me, but the Powers Rangers did the deed. They destroyed my sons, now I'll destroy them!" Mavro boomed.

"Well, not both of your sons, father." A voice corrected.

At that moment, Vrak had entered the room. He was completely healed from his battle with the rangers.

Levira looked up in shock. "Vrak! How did you -"

"Let's just say my Zombats do more than engrow beings." Vrak answered.

"Vrak, my son!" Mavro shouted in shock. "How can you be alive? Your brother said you were lost in battle."

"Well, father, it seems that my idiot brother forgot to give the Messenger a tracking device for me." Vrak explained. "And by the time Vekar arrived on Earth, I was in a cyborg state and he might have mistaken me for an enemy."

"Why did I ever listen to your brother?" Mavro sighed. "You have always survived worse, Vrak. Why, without your strategies and advisement, your brother would never have been able to destroy the planet Andresia."

"Well, I had a great teacher and someone I wanted to please, Father." Vrak admitted. "And unlike my brother, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself and conquering planets for you on my own."

"And that is why Vrak, I have always favored you over your brother." Mavro told him.

"Unfortunately, Father, ever since I've arrived on this planet, I have done nothing that you could be proud of." Vrak confessed. "I failed to take control of Warstar."

"No matter, Vrak." Mavro assured him. "I never did trust that Malkor. Now it's time for us to work together so we can finally crush these so called Power Rangers and avenge your fallen brother."

"Nothing would please me more." Vrak bowed humbly.

"And once this is all over, I will surrender control of the Armada to you, my son." Mavro told him.

Vrak smiled wickedly at his father's statement.

"Well, I have a plan already in motion, but it will take some time before we can enact it." Vrak disclosed. "All I need you to do is to stall the rangers while I do some research on something."

"Very well, Vrak and take Yellzor with you." Mavro agreed.

"Thank you, Father." Vrak said before he and Yellzor departed for the lab.

Mavro looked out of the window of the control room. He observed the peaceful Earth with burning hatred.

* * *

End Notes: So that's the second part of the rewrite. The next chapter will skip the fight with Damaras and lead straight into the Wrath. It will take place while the rangers fight Levira.

Please rate and review. I like hearing what you have to say.

Until Next time


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters

Author's Notes: This will take place after Orion leaves and the Armada ships begin arriving on Earth.

* * *

Chapter 3: Countdown to the Invasion

_Armada Mothership, Control Room_

"It's time you proved your worth; otherwise you will be doomed along with this planet." Mavro ordered Levira.

"Yes, sire." Levira acknowledged. "I'll use my own Megazord to finish off those rangers once and for all."

With that said, Levira departed to the Zord Bay.

"What a fool." A voice chuckled from behind Mavro's throne.

Vrak, who had been hiding, witnessed the entire scene.

"Vrak, it is time for you to enact your plan." Mavro boomed.

"Yes, father." Vrak bowed. "With Levira keeping the rangers busy, I can finally destroy their power source once and for all."

"Your Highness, shall I accompany Vrak on this mission?" Redker offered.

"Ah, Redker, loyal as always, but I'm afraid I must deny your request." Mavro replied. "Vrak is perfectly capable of achieving this mission on his own, and I need you and Yellzor to get the troops ready for the invasion."

"Of course, Your Highness." Redker acknowledged, bowing before the Emperor.

Mavro turned his head to Vrak. "Now, go my son and make the Armada proud."

* * *

_Later, at the Command Center_

"Oh, boy, Gosei!" Tensou cried. "The rangers are under attack by the Armada ships!"

"Tensou, remain calm!" Gosei bellowed. "We must have faith that the rangers can overcome this threat!"

Suddenly, the ground began to rumble deep within the cavern.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Tensou shouted as he dashed around the command center.

"Ha, Ha, Ha!" A voice's cackled echoed.

"Who is there? Show yourself!" Gosei demanded.

"It is I, the true heir to the Armada, Prince Vrak!" The Prince announced as he entered the Command Center.

"No, this cannot be! The Red Ranger destroyed you!" Gosei bellowed.

"His pathetic light is no match for the supreme dark powers I possess, Gosei!" Vrak sneered. "Nonetheless, those rangers humiliated me in our last battle and it is time for them to pay! And what better way to make them suffer than to watch their planet crumble before their eyes?"

"What are you talking about?" Gosei bellowed as Vrak approached him.

"Admit it, Gosei, the only reason your rangers even stood a chance against me and my brother was because they hid behind the powers of the so-called Legendary Rangers." Vrak coaxed. "So let's see how they stand against my father without those keys…and you!"

"No." Gosei quivered as Vrak summoned his sword.

"There's only one force that can destroy these ranger keys: the very being who created them." Vrak sneered. "And with you gone, nothing can stop us!"

"Tensou, run!" Gosei ordered the tiny robot.

"It's too late, Gosei." Vrak taunted. "Your rangers and this whole planet will suffer the wrath of the Armada!"

"You won't win, Vrak." Gosei warned.

"Say goodbye, Gosei!" Vrak laughed as he slashed Gosei's Head, splitting it into two pieces.

Gosei's destruction caused a massive explosion that engulfed the entire Command Center. Once the light from Gosei's destruction touched the keys, they were immediately disintegrated. By the time it was over, the entire Command Center was destroyed beyond repair.

Fortunately, Vrak managed to teleport outside at the last second. He hovered above the ruins of the Command Center.

"Now with him out of the way, the real invasion can begin." Vrak said to himself. "Those rangers won't stand a chance."

* * *

Meanwhile, the rangers were fighting against the invading Armada ships. Up to this point, they were dominating over the Armada ships, using all the Zords at their disposal to stop the invasion.

"Okay guys, let's finish them off." Troy commanded.

"Right!" The others agreed as they prepared to summon their ranger keys for a Final Strike.

The ranger clicked their belts to summon the ranger keys. As they pulled the keys out, the rangers were shocked to find that the keys were damaged severely. Suddenly the rangers de-morphed to their basic Mega Mode.

"What happened to our ranger keys?" Emma cried.

"They're broken." Gia groaned.

"How did this happen?" Jake asked.

"I don't know, but it can't be good for us." Noah pointed out.

"Guys, look out!" Troy shouted.

New Armada ships arrived, each taking out all the rangers' auxiliary zords one by one.

"No, our Zords are gone!" Troy grunted in anger.

"Troy, the Q-Rex Megazord is down!" Noah pointed out.

"We have to retreat!" Troy ordered.

The team led the Megazord away from the Armada, only for it to be shot down from a massive blast from the mother ship.

The rangers de-morphed as they fell out of the Megazord.

"Yes, the rangers have been defeated!" Redker proclaimed observing the battle from one of the monitors on the control panel. "Vrak came through for us."

"Did you have any doubt?" Vrak asked as he entered.

"Ah, Vrak well done, you have truly proven your worth to me." Mavro congratulated.

"Thank you, father." Vrak bowed humbly. "Now it's time to teach these Earthlings a lesson."

"Yes. Redker, fire up the holographic projector." Mavro ordered.

"Yes, sire." Redker replied as he started up the machine and positioned it Mavro. "You're on sir."

"People of Earth, hear me, I am Mavro, the emperor of the Armada. Our forces control this entire galaxy! Only you and your Power Rangers ever dared to defy us, but it's over! We've won and your Power Rangers have been destroyed and you are all next! You all have one last night to savor your despair! You will regret defying us and for destroying my son, the Prince! Tomorrow at dawn, we are coming back to finish you!"

* * *

Meanwhile in the ruins of the Command Center, a large orb of light appears from the ground and ascends into the sky. Then it quickly burst into numerous rays of lights that scatter across the globe.

One of these lights shoots through the ruins of the Command Center, and begins to radiate around a small object it pulled out of the ground. As the light radiates it, the object emits a tiny, lion like roar.

* * *

End Notes: Pretty intense stuff, huh? And what were those strange beams of light? All this next time in the true Legendary Battle.

So the next few chapters will be mostly original work. It will probably be a while before the next chapter is posted because of the creative process going into it and to focus on the tributes I've got planned in other stories.

So rate and review that's all I ask. And tune into Dino Charge, it looks really good.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the episode this story is based off of.

Author's Notes: As most of you know, several past rangers were absent during the battle. So now I'm going to include several rangers appearing after the Emperor's announcement. So after researching several movies on alien invasion, disaster, and war films, I have made this chapter.

Tommy's scene will feature in an extended part that would have been otherwise impossible to film in the show, but something I think we would have loved to have happened.

* * *

Chapter 4: Legendary Appearance

After the Emperor's announcement and the Armada attacks, the Earth was almost left to waste, with most cities being destroyed or damaged beyond repair. People of all ages, races, and cultures scrambled to survive the alien attacks, knowing tomorrow might be their last day on Earth. To hasten the invasion, the Emperor sent down several platoons of X-Borgs to capture several dozen of humans for unknown uses. The X-Borgs stormed homes and neighborhoods.

* * *

In a small apartment in Harwood County, two parents were trying to prevent the X-Borgs from breaking in and capturing them and their family. The father pushed the couch in front of the door to prevent the soldiers from entering, but it proved useless, as the X-Borgs began bashing the door with their clubs.

"Mommy, I'm scared!" The seven year old girl whimpered.

"The door's not going to hold for long!" The father told his family as he rushed to their side.

"Dad, are we going to be okay?" The son asked.

The father turned to face his son, and rubbed his hand across his cheek. Oh, the innocence and naive of youth.

"Yes, son, it's going to be okay." The father smiled as he pulled his family in for a group hug.

The wood of the front door began to split as the X-Borgs staffs began to break through.

"I love you all." The father confessed.

Suddenly, the X-Borgs began to cry out in pain.

"What's happening out there?" The son asked.

All was quiet for a second or two, until someone entered the room; two people in fact. One was a young silvery blonde haired woman and the other was a young brown haired man.

"It's okay; we're here to get you all out of here." The man told the family. **(Legend Shift: Red Samurai Ranger)**

The family stood motionless, still trying to comprehend what just happened.

"But how did you..." The father began.

"There's no time to explain." The woman interrupted. "In a few minutes, more of those things we'll be here, and we have to evacuate the building." **(Legend Shift: Red Samurai Ranger)**

* * *

_In the city, warehouse_

After being attacked by the Armada ships, an unfinished warehouse was partially demolished. Several support beams fell over, injuring several of the workers.

One worker, a gray haired man wearing glasses, was pinned to the ground by a fallen concreter support beam. In pain, the worker tried to push the beam off his body to no avail. Two co-workers tried to pull the support beam off the man with very little success.

"Help! This man is hurt!" A woman cried out.

The man continued to struggle to keep the beam from crushing his chest.

"Don't worry, guys, we've got this." A male voice stated from behind the trapped man.

In a few seconds, the beam was lifted off the trapped man's body. A blonde haired woman rushed to the man's side, helping him crawl out from under the beam.

The woman had long blonde hair. She was wearing a pink collared shirt underneath a red and black jacket and a black skirt that went to her knees. She also carried a first aid backpack.

The man looked up to see a man helping the other two co-workers lift the support beam. The man wore a fireman's helmet and the same jacket as the woman. He was also wearing blue jeans and a red shirt underneath his jacket.

Once the trapped man was freed, the woman pulled out a stethoscope and checked his vitals. After a few seconds, she took of the earplugs of the stethoscope.

"Everything seems fine." The woman smiled. "You're going to be okay."

"Okay, thanks." The trapped man panted.

**(Legend Shift: Pink Lightspeed Ranger)**

**(Legend Shift: Red Lightspeed Ranger)**

* * *

Inside a crumbling parking lot, a boy attempted to free his dog from a pile of rubble. The dog was trapped, and couldn't find its way out.

"Bigsley!" The boy cried out. "Someone please help Bigsley!"

Two men came running toward the boy, responding to his cry.

"What's the matter, kid?" The first man asked.

"It's my dog, Bigsley." The boy sniffled. "He's trapped under those big rocks and he can't get out."

The man looked up at the second man, who nodded. The two made their way to the large piece of concrete.

"On three." The second man said as they grabbed hold of the large piece of rubble. "1…2….3!"

The two groaned as they lifted the concrete slab up slightly. And sure enough the black dog was able to get out safely.

"Bigsley!" The boy cried out as the dog raced to him. He picked him up, allowing the dog to lick his face.

The two men set the slab down and approached the boy.

"Is he okay?" The first man asked.

"Yeah, he is." The boy answered. "Thank you for saving him."

"Hey, no problem." The first man assured him. **(Legend Shift: Galaxy Red Ranger)**

"Hey, how about we help you find your parents?" The second man suggested. "They're probably worried about you."** (Legend Shift: Magna Defender)**

"What's your name?" Leo asked.

"Danny." The boy answered.

"Okay, Danny, I'm Leo and this is my brother Mike." Leo told him.

* * *

_Office building, Elevator_

"Help! We're trapped!" A man shouted.

Four people, two men and two women, were trapped in an elevator that had stopped between floors. The lights began to flicker on and off frequently, frightening the already scared individuals.

"No one can hear us." One of the women cried.

All four went silent for several seconds, when.

_Bang!_

Something was happening above the elevator. One of the men looked up.

"Hello?" The man called.

All four of the trapped civilians looked up to the escape hatch of the elevator. The hatch had begun shifting about until finally it was pulled out.

Two people stuck their heads in front of the hole. One was a male African American man wearing a blue jacket. The other was a female woman wearing a pink jacket.

"Hold on, we'll get you out." The man told the trapped civilians

"Here take my hand." The woman told the civilians as she extended her hand to them. **(Legend Shift: Pink Space Ranger)**

Using a cart that was inside the elevator with them, the civilians began taking turns getting on it so they could reach their rescuers hands.

"Don't worry, you're safe now." The man smiled.** (Legend Shift: Blue Space Ranger)**

The two mysterious rescuers grabbed the hands of one of the trapped women and pulled her out of the elevator.

* * *

Under a playground among all the rubble, a seven year old girl clutching her doll was hiding under the slide.

"It's okay, Hannah." The girl whispered to her doll. "That big mean alien's wrong. The Power Rangers will beat him."

Suddenly she could hear footsteps crunching on the playground mulch. She crawled deeper underneath the slide, clutching her doll tightly. From the corner of her eye, she could see two shadows coming her way.

"They'll be here." The girl whispered to convince herself.

The footsteps grew closer as the shadows grew bigger. Then the girl could see the figure's feet and legs. The figure turned in the girl's direction and got down on her knees to see what was under the slide.

The little girl hid her face with her hands dropping her doll in the process.

"Hey, don't be scared." A woman's voice said. "We're not here to hurt you."

The little girl removed her hands from her face. In front of her was a blonde haired woman with round glasses. She wore a pick and gray uniform. On her shoulder was an insignia that read "GSA". Her blonde hair was tied in a ponytail.

"Awww, I thought you were the Power Rangers." The little girl pouted.

The woman smiled at the little girl, who was blissfully unaware that she was actually speaking to a Power Ranger.

"Well, actually, the Power Rangers were busy so they asked me to come and find you." Kendrix told the little girl. **(Legend Shift: Galaxy Pink Ranger)**

"Yeah, you can't expect those Rangers to do all the work, right?" Another female's voice asked.

The little girl turned to face another woman standing next to her. This one also had blonde hair but wore it loose, letting it reach to the top her shoulders. Her outfit consisted of tight fitting black leather pants and a matching corset like vest that slightly exposed her midriff.

"So where are your parents?" Karone asked.

"I don't know." The little girl answered. "They said they were going to get me ice cream cone, but they haven't come back."

"Come on, we'll help you find them." Kendrix said as she held out her hand to the little girl.

The girl was hesitate, but then eagerly grabbed hold of Kendrix's hand, allowing her to pull her up.

"Come on." Kendrix urged as the three climbed out from under the slide.

"Which way did they go?" Karone asked.

"That way." The little girl pointed to the west.

"Then that's we're will go." Karone affirmed as she held the little girl's hand.

* * *

_Harwood County Neighborhood_

"Is anyone out there?" A man shouted.

One of the Armada ships fired multiple attacks on a neighborhood in Harwood County. One attack caused a house to partially collapse while the family was still inside. Before long, the whole house was set ablaze.

The residents, a father, son and a daughter, were currently in a corner of the house surrounded by thick walls of flames. The father held his two kids in his arms as he awaited their inevitable fate.

"Daddy..." The girl whimpered as smoke inhalation began to do its work.

"Honey, don't breath in." The father instructed loudly, covering her mouth with his hand.

The son grasped his father's hand tightly as the flames roared viciously. The only exit they had was blocked by large support beams and it was only a matter of time before the whole house would collapse on top of them.

"Dad, what are we going to do?" The son shouted over the smoke.

"I-I don't know son." The father panted, as the smoke was beginning to get to him as well.

The father was beginning to see you spots and his vision was starting to falter.

"Daddy!" The daughter screamed as her father's body went limp.

The two children rushed to their father's side, ignoring the impending doom that was about to befall them.

"Somebody please help us!" The son shouted.

At that moment, the barrier that blocked the family's path to safety was broke open by a large blue car which had driven into the house. Two figures climbed outside and rushed to the family's aid. One of them pulled out a fire hose and began dousing the flames that surrounded the family, allowing the second figure to make his way toward them.

"Are you kids, okay?" The man shouted.

"Yes, but our dad..." The son began.

"Don't worry; we're going to get you all out." The man assured them as he beckoned the other man to come over, who did so. "J, I need you to take these kids outside."

"You got it." The other man acknowledged. "Come on, kids."

The daughter grabbed hold of the man's hand, but the son looked back at his unconscious body. "Dad..."

The first man put his hands on the son's shoulders. "Don't worry, I'll get him out. Now, go with your sister."** (Legend Shift: Titanium Ranger)**

The son nodded and followed the other man and his sister outside, away from the blazing structure.

* * *

"Where is he?" The son wondered.

It had been several minutes since the son and daughter emerged from their flaming house, and the rescuer had not come out with their father yet.

"Trust me; this guy knows what he's doing. He's one of the best." Mr. J smiled. **(Legend Shift: Blue Turbo Ranger)**

"Look!" The Daughter exclaimed pointing at the house.

Ryan finally emerged, carrying the father outside of building over his shoulder. And just in time, too, as the house exploded only mere seconds after Ryan got the father outside.

"Whoa! That was too close." Ryan panted.

The kids and Justin ran to Ryan's aid.

"Come on, we have to get him to a doctor." Ryan told them.

Justin nodded and helped Ryan lift the father into their car.

* * *

"Mommy, I'm scared!" A little boy cried as the tiger stepped closer to him and his mother.

The Armada attacks struck Harwood County Zoo, destroying several of the animal cages, one of them containing a snarling tiger. The large feline had managed to corner a woman and her five year old son into a dead end.

"It's okay." The woman told him.

The tiger crept forward slowly, baring its sharp teeth as it growled.

Suddenly, a brown haired man wearing a red jacket jumped between the tiger and the civilians.

"It's okay." The man assured them.

The woman was relieved but also confused, wondering why this man would put himself within striking range of angry tiger.

"What are you….?" The woman gawked in disbelief

"Don't worry: I know what I'm doing." The man replied, not taking his eyes off the tiger.

He crept toward the large feline beast as slowly as he could. The tiger let out a low growl and held its ground.

"Don't!" The woman cried out.

Then a hand grabbed the woman's shoulder, causing her to gasp in fright. Standing behind her was a brown haired man wearing a white jacket with strange green design on the right side and black jeans.

"Come on, now's your chance." The man said with a very thick Australian accent.

The woman nodded, and scooped up her child, allowing the foreign man to lead them away from the tiger. The other man still approached the tiger, which was now within striking range of him.

"What's he doing?" The woman asked incredulously as she looked back at the man. "He's going to get himself hurt!"

"Trust me, he knows what he doing." The Australian man told her.** (Legend Shift: Green Mystic Ranger)**

The man, slowly approaching the tiger, held his hand out to the large beast. The tiger backed away a bit, but began to calm down.

"That a girl." The man said as he patted the beast on the head. "You're okay."

The woman's jaw dropped.

"I don't believe this!" The woman gawked.

Xander smiled. "Well, believe it. It really happened."

The tiger retreated back to its habitat home, and the man turned to face Xander and the woman.

"That man is awesome!" The child exclaimed.

"Come on, we better go." The man advised. **(Legend Shift: Jungle Fury Red Ranger)**

* * *

_Meanwhile, in Switzerland_

"Help, someone help!" A female snowboarder cried out.

She was currently hanging off the edge of a sheer cliff leading down the mountain. One slip could easily end her life.

"Help me!" The woman screamed as her grip on the snow began to weaken.

Her fingers slid off the edge as she started to fall….until suddenly a hand grabbed her arm, causing her stop to falling.

The woman panted in relief and looked up to see an African American snowboarder holding her arm from the cliff. She could see that someone else was holding his other hand to prevent him from falling along with her.

"I got you!" The man assured her. "Now we're going to pull you up on the count of three."

The woman nodded.

"Alright, Dax!" The man called to the person holding his other hand. "1….2…3!"

The man hoisted the woman up with all his might and pulled her back onto the cliff, saving her from a gruesome death. Once she was safely on the cliff, the woman panted as she got down on her knees.

"Thanks, I thought I was a goner." The woman panted as she looked up to her saviors.

The person who helped the man was an Asian man with firm standing black hair. He wore a black uniform with blue streams.

"Thank you! You both saved my life!" The woman thanked them.

Dax smiled. "No problem, we're just glad you're okay."** (Legend Shift: Blue Overdrive Ranger)**

"But we better get going." Zack told them. "It's not safe out here with those alien ships."** (Legend Shift: Mighty Morphin Black Ranger)**

* * *

Outside Harwood County, a train had been derailed from its tracks due to the Armada attacks. The train carts were scattered across the vacant area, all producing a large cloud of smoke.

In one of the trains, an elderly woman was trapped inside the overturned vehicle.

"Help me!" The old woman wheezed. The shock from the derailment had taken the stamina away, leaving her unable to move on her own.

At that moment, one of the windows was shattered by a metal object. The woman looked up to see two men entering the overturned train cart. One was blonde and wearing a strange gray outfit, while the other was a bronzed black haired man wearing a black tunic.

"Don't worry, ma'am." The blonde man informed her as the two carefully made their way toward her. "We're going to get you out of here." **(Legend Shift: Mercury Overdrive Ranger)**

The old woman raised her arm toward the rescuer. The blonde haired man took hold of her arm and pulled her back to her feet.

The bronze skinned man carefully went to the front of the train and rammed his body against the door, successfully forcing it open.

"This way." The man beckoned. **(Legend Shift: Gold Zeo Ranger)**

The elder woman stood in amazement over how that thin man was able to force the door open on one try.

"It's like he has the strength of three men." The woman thought to herself as the other man led her outside.

* * *

This city was swarming with terrified civilians running amok. One young woman scrambled all over the street, searching for her baby that was lost in the chaos.

"Someone, please help me!" The woman cried.

As though some deity answered her prayers, she turned to see two brown haired men approaching her. One was wearing a green and gray military uniform while the other wore a sports referee outfit.

"It's okay, miss." The referee man said as the two came to her. "Let's get you out of here."

The woman pulled back. "No, it's not me, it's my baby! I can't find her anywhere!"

The man turned to face his companion. "Do it."

The uniformed man held out his hand, scanning for the aura of the mother's baby. Suddenly he could sense the child several yards away, still inside its stroller.

"She's over there." The man shouted pointing in the direction. **(Legend Shift: SPD Green Ranger)**

The three took off toward the location, turning around the corner of the street, while avoiding the countless fires and frightened people.

"Oh, great!" Bridge groaned as they turned around the corner.

The baby's stroller stood right next to a burning building.

"I'm on it!" The other man shouted, sprinting toward the stroller.

At that moment the building began to crumble, and bits of rubble began to fall.

"NO!" the woman cried out in despair.

The man sprinted at almost impossible speed and managed to push the stroller out of the way before the building collapsed on them. Once they were safe, the man picked up the baby and ran to the mother and Bridge.

"Here's your baby, ma'am." Connor smiled as he handed the baby to its mother.

"Oh thank you, thank you!" The mother sniffled as he hugged her infant child. "I could never forgive myself if something ever happened…."

"Hey, don't worry, miss. Everything's going to be alright." Bridge assured the woman.

"Yeah, but you better get to safety." Connor advised. **(Legend Shift: Red Dino Ranger)**

* * *

"Kenny, do something!" Ms. Turner exclaimed.

Outside the city, a school bus full of children was on its way across the hilly terrain next to the quarry. The tremors caused from the Armada ship attacks caused the driver to lose control, driving the large vehicle to the edge of the cliff. Thankfully, the bus didn't fall and lead the passengers to their deaths, but now they were left suspended from the cliff. One false move and the bus would fall.

The children were clamored in fear as the adults tried to think of a plan to get everyone off the bus before it falls.

"Mrs. Turner, tell the kids to move to the back of the bus." Kenny instructed. "The added weight might cause the bus to level out, then I can back us up."

Mrs. Turner nodded. "Alright, kids, now I know you're scared, but listen closely. We have to move to the back of the bus very carefully so Mr. Kenny can back up. Can you all do that?"

The children were silent, obviously too scared to be of any help.

Mrs. Turner turned to face Kenny again as she grasped her seat. "What now?"

At that moment, a large thud sounded from behind the car. Ms. Turner turned around and saw an African American man tapping his hand on the back door of the bus alerting the civilians of his presence.

"Hang on; we're going to get you guys out!" The man shouted. **(Legend Shift: Blue Wild Force Ranger).**

The man pulled a long metal cable with a metal hook on it and attached it around the car handle before wrapping it tightly around the handle. Once it was secure, he turned to face the tow truck that was behind him, which the cable originated from.

"Now, Danny!" Max shouted.

The driver gave him a thumbs-up and revved the truck, driving it forward. Within several minutes, the tow truck was able to pull the bus back to the ground allowing the bus driver to safely back up the large vehicle onto the road.

Once the bus was safely on the road, Mrs. Turner opened the backdoor of the bus, and began helping the children off with the assistance of the two men who saved them.

The bus driver was the last to safely get off the bus, and once he did, he approached the two individuals.

The tow truck driver was a well-built, Hispanic man wearing a black jacket, which had the words "Iron Bison" inscribed on it.

"Thank you!" The bus driver stammered, still visibly shaken from the near death experience.

"No problem, sir, but we better find a safe place for these kids." Danny said. **(Legend Shift: Black Wild Force Ranger).**

* * *

_Mines_

"Keep digging, guys!" A miner urged his men.

Due to the recent Armada attacks, the entrance to a coal mine was accidentally blocked by falling rubble, thereby trapping several of the miners. Even with their tools they couldn't dig themselves out from the layer of rock.

"Boss, it's no use; we're trapped." One of the workers sighed in defeat.

The others agreed as they sat down in defeat.

"Guys, we can't give up!" The boss assured them. "We can do this."

"Wait!" One of the workers interrupted. "Listen!"

Everyone went silent, as they heard indistinct voices from the other side of the rocky barrier.

"What is it?" One of the other workers asked.

"Seismic Strike!" A female voice shouted as a portion of the barrier broke away, allowing a ray of sunlight illuminate the mine.

"We're saved!" The first worker cried out.

The hole in the barrier grew bigger as a lance like tool began chipping away at its surface.

After several minutes, the entire barrier was gone and the miners were free. Their rescuers were a young Hispanic young man and an innocent looking blonde haired girl.

"Thank you, Thank you!" The boss wept as he shook the hands of his rescuers.

"No problem." The Hispanic man assured him. **(Legend Shift: Green Samurai Ranger)**

"We're just glad everyone's alright." The girl added.** (Legend Shift: Yellow Samurai Ranger)**

* * *

"Mommy, Mommy!" A little girl wailed.

Inside a crumbling building, an eight year old girl tried to free her mother, who was trapped under metal supports and bits of rubble.

"Please, Lexi, go!" The mother begged.

"I won't leave you, Mommy!" The little girl cried, shaking her head. "I'm going to get you out!"

The little girl grabbed a block of rubble and attempted to lift off her mother, but it was no use. The block wouldn't move in an inch.

"Lexi, listen to me." The mother begged. "You have to get out of here."

"NO!" The girl shrieked finally letting the tears fall from her eyes.

The entire building started to crumble, as more bits of debris began to fall.

"Hello, is anybody in here?" A man's voice echoed throughout the crumbling building.

The little girl turned around to see two adults standing several yards from her. One was a brown haired man, wearing a black jumpsuit with red lining. The other was an African American woman with bushy dark brown hair. She was wearing camouflage pants and yellow shirt with sleeves that reached to her elbows. Over the shirt she wore a black cargo vest.

"Over here!" The little girl cried out as the building continued to crumble.

The two people turned to face the girl and raced toward her.

"Come on, this place is going to fall any second." The man told her, taking her hand.

"Wait!" The girl blurted out. "You have to help my mommy. She's stuck."

The little girl pointed to the metal support beam that pinned the woman to the ground.

"Don't worry, we'll get her out for you." The man assured her. **(Legend Shift: Red Overdrive Ranger).** "Katie, you think we can do it?"

"Oh yeah." Katie smiled, cracking her knuckles **(Legend Shift: Time Force Yellow Ranger).**

"Okay, stand back." Mack advised the girl.

The little girl stepped back as the two mysterious people grabbed the metal support beam that the mother was trapped under.

"One, two, three!" Mack shouted as the two lifted the beam up effortlessly, freeing the mother.

"Mommy!" The little girl cried, racing for her mother.

The two rescuers tossed the beam aside like it was nothing and helped the injured woman to her feet.

"Alright, we're going to help you walk out of here, okay?" Mack told the woman.

The mother nodded and the four humans began making their way outside.

* * *

An elderly man, dazed and dehydrated, stumbled into a pizza restaurant.

"Someone...please...help me..." The man wheezed as he felt his legs go weak.

Before his face hit the ground, the man's body was grabbed and pulled over to chair, where he was sat down.

"Hey, this man needs water." A voice shouted. The elderly man felt someone softly smack his face. "Come on, stay with me."

The man opened his eyes to see a brown haired man wearing a Blue and silver jacket.

"Good, just stay awake, sir." The man told him. "We're going to take care of you."** (Legend Shift: Lunar Wolf Ranger)**

At that moment, another brown haired man stepped appeared, except this one wore a purple jacket.

"Here, drink this." RJ said, handing a glass of cooling water to an elderly man. "It's my own recipe."

The man shakingly took the glass and proceeded to down the contents down his throat. Once he was done, he felt his body relax a little.

"Thank you!" The man sighed.

"No problem." The brown haired man answered **(Legend Shift: Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger)**

* * *

"In here!" A red haired man beckoned two wounded people.

After the Armada attacks, wounded people without homes or any place to stay, wandered the streets aimlessly looking for shelter. In this city, one of the buildings that managed to survive the attacks was that of a music store and two workers urged the people to come inside and rest.

"Come on, we have plenty of room." A woman stated. "Oh, if you see a gray looking monster, don't worry. He's friendly." **(Legend Shift: Pink Mystic Ranger)**

"Man, I'd never thought we'd live through an alien apocalyptic invasion." The red haired man sighed. **(Legend Shift: Yellow Mystic Ranger)**

Vida rolled her eyes.

* * *

_Bridge over the Highway_

A red car with surfboards attached to the top of it lies suspended off a damaged bridge. Apparently the car had been pushed by something and hit the guard rails of the bridge. This left the car suspended off the bridge. Unfortunately, a little boy was trapped in the backseat of the car.

"Help! Help! Somebody, please help me!" The boy cried out as the car began to lean off the bridge.

Suddenly, a figure jumped onto the hood of the car, causing it to level out. The figure was a spiky dark brown haired Caucasian man with a small goatee.

"Grab my hand." The man told the boy, extending his arm through the broken window. "It's okay. I'm here to help you." **(Legend Ranger Shift: Mighty Morphin Green Ranger)**

The boy was still frightened. "Okay." He slowly began making his way to the front of the car. His hand was mere inches away from Tommy's.

"I can't reach you!" The boy cried.

The man then pulled out something from his pocket and held it out to him. It looked like a miniature sword.

"Hold this." Tommy told him.

The boy grabbed it, allowing the man to pull him out.

"That's it, good job." The man told the boy as he pulled him out. Before long, the boy was out of the car and sat on the hood with the man.

As the two sat on the hood of the car, Tommy said. "You were really brave. You could be a superhero someday."

The boy smiled.

Suddenly, the car began to slide off the bridge. Tommy tried to get the boy off, but it was too late. The car slid off the bridge, bringing the two down with it. At the last second, Tommy grabbed onto the edge of the bridge with one hand and held the boy in his other. He dropped the Dragon Dagger in the process. The car landed in the highway below exploding in flames.

The boy started to cry. "We're going to die!"

Tommy grunted with effort as he tried to pull himself up, but couldn't do it with only one hand. He could feel his hand beginning to lose grip on the bridge edge.

"Come on don't give out on me now!" Tommy groaned as he strained to hold on. He was down to his three fingers holding him up. Unfortunately, his strength finally went out and he let go.

Then, in a split second, Tommy found that his hand was grabbed by someone. Tommy looked up to see a long-haired man pulling him up onto the bridge.

"Hang on, you two." The man told them as he pulled the pair up with all his might.

Tommy and the boy panted in relief from escaping certain death. At that moment, two adults came running toward them.

"Jaime!" The woman cried out hugging her child.

"Thank you, thank you for saving our son." The father told the two men.

"Hey, it was nothing." Tommy assured him. "It's just what we do, right, bro?"

"You got that right." David affirmed. **(Legend Shift: Red Zeo Ranger)**. "But enough of this. We all better find some shelter."

The family nodded and took off to the buildings.

* * *

End Notes: This chapter was very tough because of the number rangers to include and the disasters for them prevent. More Rangers to come in the next chapter.

Please rate and review


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

Author's Notes: Sorry for the long wait, but I've been so focused on trying to finish my tribute fics for a while and a little writer's block. This chapter will feature more Legendary Rangers.

I have changed my mind about Kendrix's situation, and have decided that she will take part in the battle, albeit in a different way. The reason why she won't be the Galaxy Pink Ranger will be revealed in this chapter.

I have also chosen the candidates who will stand in for TJ, Carlos, Cassie, and Ashley as the Turbo Rangers. Pink and Yellow were the easiest, but it took a lot of creativity to choose the Red and Green candidates.

So now without further ado...

* * *

Chapter 5: More Legends Appear

In the city of Harwood, Civilians were without homes or anywhere to go to, as the Armada's recent attack had left the city in ruins. Instead, they took refuge among the wreckage of the buildings the Armada destroyed. Several people lit up fires in iron barrels to keep themselves warm and others provided blankets and food.

Several families were still separated from each other. In one of the many damaged buildings, a mother and her eight year old son huddled close together, both fearful of the events to occur.

"Mom, I'm hungry." A boy whimpered to his mother.

"I know, honey." The mom cooed to her child. "Me, too." She rubbed her hands around him.

"Here, take this." A woman's voice stated behind the mother.

The mother turned around to see two women standing behind her.

The first woman was a beautiful, Asian young woman. Her wavy ebony colored hair went down to her shoulders. Her outfit consisted of a white tank top worn under a pink and gray striped cardigan and long dark blue jeans.

The second woman looked a little older than the first woman, but was much more attractive. Her brown hair had blonde highlights and was worn down to her shoulders as well. The ends of her hair was more curlier than further up. She wore a black V-neck sweater and dark blue jeans. Her entire attire seemed to fit tightly to her body, making her look bolder.

"You two look hungry." The first woman smiled as she held out to two granola bars. "Take them."

"Thank you!" The woman thanked them as she took the granola bars and handed one to her son.

The son took a huge bit of the granola, satisfied that his stomach would be filled a little bit.

"Thanks, Lady." The boy said with his mouth full.

"No problem." The first woman smiled sweetly. **(Legendary Ranger Shift: Pink Samurai Ranger)**

"Just try to hang in there for a while. Help will be here soon." The second woman added. **(Legend Shift: Galaxy Yellow Ranger)**

* * *

_In another demolished structure building_

"Mom, I'm cold." A little girl shivered.

Another mother was huddled outside one of the destroyed buildings among others who were just as cold. The alien attacks had apparently cut the city's power, leaving the civilians without any heat or air conditioning. Although many people lit many dumpster fires, they didn't have enough across the city to give other civilians such as this mother and her child to use.

"I know, honey, it'll be okay." The mother said, hugging her frightened child. "Just stay close to me."

"Hey." A voice chimed.

The mother and the little girl turned to face two people stepping out of the shadows from behind them.

One was a black skinned man with black dreadlocks tied into a ponytail. His chin sported a rather thick beard that went all the way up to his sideburns.

The other person was a young Caucasian woman with long blond hair.

Both of them were wearing an unusual looking military uniform. It was all gray except for the right side of the jacket and legging sleeve of the pants, which was red on the man's and yellow on the woman's. The colored portion of the sleeve had the letters "SPD" etched into it. The left side of the uniform also had color portions but was less defined and was colored black. A badge that had the read the words "Police" above an illustration of a dog was attached to the front shoulder portion of the uniform. Unlike the man, the woman's uniform had a skirt.

"Looks like you two could some of these." The man grinned as he and the woman held out two blankets to the mother.

"Oh, thank you!" The mother sighed with pleasure. "Thank you so much."

The daughter took hold of the blanket and wrapped it around herself. She rubbed her arms to hasten the warmth.

"Thank you." The girl told the two strangers.

"Hey, don't mention it." The woman grinned. "Just don't give up hope. Everything's going to be okay." **(Legend Shift: SPD Yellow Ranger)**

"Yeah, the Power Rangers have never let us down before." The man told the little girl. "And I'm sure they're not going to start now.** (Legend Shift: SPD Red Ranger)**

* * *

In one corner of the ruined structures, a Filipino looking woman was reading a storybook to a group of young children who gathered around her. She was wearing a White Jacket, with the title Noble Tiger and etching of a White Tiger on the left side of it.

"And then the Power Rangers stood up against the big mean Org." The woman recited. "And do you know what happened next?"

The little kids shook their heads.

"The Power Rangers got their powers back and used all of it to defeat the evil Master Org." The woman told them. "And they saved the world from the evil Orgs." **(Legend Shift: White Wild Force Ranger)**

The kids began murmuring among each other. One of them decided to speak up.

"Lady, did that really happen?" The boy asked.

"You better believe it." A woman's voice answered.

The children turned around to see another Filipino looking woman, except she was wearing a black uniform with pink trim across the body.

"Those Power Rangers were just as real as the ones in this city." The woman explained to the kids. "And just like those past rangers, I'm sure our Power Rangers won't give up yet. Just wait and see.** (Legend Shift: Pink Overdrive Ranger)**

* * *

In an partially damaged toy store, a small group of kids were gathered together by their parents. While the parents went out to search for food, the store employees watched over the children.

To distract them from the what was happening, the employees let the kids play with a few of the toys they had inside. Most of the kids enjoyed this except for one.

One little girl, holding a Yellow Power Ranger action figure, sat by herself in a corner. She knew what was going on, that the aliens were going to destroy their planet and that the Power Rangers were gone, and no amount of toys were going to stop that.

If only the Rangers were still there, maybe they would live, but no. The aliens destroyed them, and now nothing they could do would stop the aliens.

In frustration, the girl threw the action figure several feet away from herself and lowered her head into her arms, letting tears.

"Hey, are you okay?" A female voice asked.

The little girl looked up to see a woman standing behind her, holding the Yellow Ranger action figure. She was very pretty. She had long luxurious golden hair that went past her shoulders. She wore a long sleeved yellow shirt that stopped at her forearms. She also wore khaki short shorts, which had a belt looped around it.

Behind her stood a Hispanic looking man, who was wearing a green collared shirt and long jeans.

"I'm okay." The girl lied.

The woman turned to face the man, showing him the action figure. The man took it from the woman and approached the girl, getting down on his knees and sitting next to her.

"So you like the Power Rangers, huh?" The man assumed.

The little girl remained quiet, but nodded her head lightly.

"You know, a few years ago, we met these very Rangers." The man told the little girl as the woman sat down on the other side of the girl.

The little girl gave the man doubtful look.

"I'm serious." The man chuckled, noticing her expression. "And believe me, they were just as great as the ones protecting us today."

"He's right." The woman nodded in agreement. "And those Rangers never gave up the fight against the mean aliens, so you shouldn't either."

The little girl perked up a little, letting the two people see her eyes.

"I'm just-really scared." The little girl whimpered. "What if the Rangers really are gone and that monster attacks us again?"

"Hey, hey." The man calmed the little girl by rubbing her shoulder. "Just because it looks hopeless, doesn't mean it really is. I'm sure the Rangers, wherever they are, are out there waiting for those mean aliens to come." **(Legend Shift: Black Space Ranger)**

"And then they're going to show 'em that nobody can push us around without a fight." The woman added, taking the action figure from the man. "But they need our help, too, okay? We need to have faith in them. Can you have faith in them?" (Legend Shift: Yellow Space Ranger)

The little girl looked at the woman, then at the Yellow Ranger action figure. She then smiled and took the action figure.

The woman and man smile at her.

"Good, now come on, let's get back to the group." Ashley said, taking hold of the little girl's hand.

* * *

Abandoned Zoo, Lion Exhibit

"GRRRRrrrrr!" A male lion growled painfully.

The lion in this zoo's exhibit was injured during the Armada strike. It staggered across the grass field of its quarters, keeping its eye on an intruder that had entered the premises. Territorial and afraid, the Lion growled at the intruder aggressively hoping to scare it away so he can lick his wounds. However, the intruder crept closer to the large cat, one step at a time. The intruder held his hands out in front of his body as a means to protect himself in case the lion got aggressive.

"Don't worry, boy, I'm here to help you." The intruder said as he edged closer to the lion.

The lion, exhausted and in too much pain, let itself fall to the ground, but kept its eyes on the intruder.

"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you." The intruder ranted on, as though the beast could understand him. "Tell me what hurts."

The lion growled lightly.

"Oh, you're leg, huh?" The intruder concluded from the lion's sound. He turned around and faced the shadows. "Come on!"

Another figure stepped out into the moonlight, this one obviously being a female. She had a animal medical kit in her arms.

"Okay, remember slowly." The male intruder cautioned.

The female nodded and the two crept over to the mighty cat. It growled cautiously at them, but allowed them to approach him. The Male person placed his hand on its snout, calming it. The Woman walked over to the back of the lion.

"It looks like a sprain." The woman informed the man. "Just keep him calm and I'll patch him up."

The man nodded, continuing to rub the lion's snout, relaxing it. After several minutes, the woman patched up the lion's back leg and the lion stopped crying out in pain.

"You're going to be alright, bud." The man grinned as he rubbed the lion's mane. "You can trust us." **(Legend Shift: Red Wild Force Ranger)**

"Cole, come on, we've got help the other animals, too." The woman reminded him. **(Legend Shift: Yellow Turbo Ranger)**

"Oh, right." Cole remembered. "Let's go, Aisha."

* * *

_The Power plant_

Several individuals were currently trying to repair the plant's circuit boards.

One was an African American man wearing a blue shirt and cargo pants. Another was a young woman with twirling brown hair, fanged teeth and freckles on her cheek. She was wearing a black leather suit. The final person was a green haired man.

"Any luck yet?" The first man asked as he held up the flashlight for his friend. **(Legend Shift: Blue Dino Ranger)**

"Just have to re-connect the wires, and...done." The second man chimed. **(Legend Shift: Time Force Green Ranger**)

"Let's just hope the others can get the generators back up and running." The woman stated. **(Legend Shift: SPD Kat Ranger)**

Outside the Power Plant building, two men were attempting to fix the said generator.

The first man was a bald-headed African American wearing green coveralls. The coveralls were unbuttoned at the top, revealing a white t-shirt worn underneath and a gold chain wrapped around his neck. Attached to the right side portion of the coveralls was a badge that read "Terra Venture."

The The second was brown haired and blue eyed. He was wearing light blue jeans, a black leather jacket with three stripes of blue on the elbow portions of his sleeves, and a blue t-shirt underneath the jacket. He wore a lanyard around his neck.

"Alright, mate, they've got the circuits back, now we have to turn on the generators." The second man stated, with a thick Scottish accent. **(Legend Shift: Ranger Operator Series Blue)**

"Okay, let's get to work, then." The first man affirmed, handing his partner some tools to fix the generator. **(Legend Shift: Galaxy Green Ranger)**

* * *

At a hastily put together soup kitchen, two individuals were serving the frightened citizens food.

The first person was a blonde woman. Despite being in shambles, she was still wearing her uniform. Her hair was tied to the left side of her head, allowing it to rest on her left shoulder. She wore an orange hat which was turned so that the visor was facing facing the behind the girl. Her short sleeved green shirt had the words "Jungle Karma Pizza" on it. An orange apron was wrapped around her legs.

The other was an Asian with black hair that was spiked up. He wore the same uniform, except he had his hat turned to the front of his head.

As they gave away food, the two tried to cheer the people up with reassuring words.

"Here you go."

"Take some more."

"Hope you enjoy it."

"Stay strong."

**(Legend Shift: Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger)**

**(Legend Shift: Jungle Fury Blue Ranger)**

* * *

"Someone, please help!" A man yelled as he carried a person in his arms in the ravaged city. "My wife, she's hurt, she needs a doctor. Somebody, please help!"

People around the man were too distraught of the day's events to help him.

"Hey, over here!" A woman's voice cried out.

The man turned around to see two figures running toward him.

One was an Asian looking man with brownish black hair that went down to the back of his head. He wore a tight-fitting blue t-shirt, which highlighted his tone muscles. His blue jeans were also tight fitting, with a belt wrapped around the waist.

The second one was a Caucasian woman with long curly brown hair. Her most prominent feature was her face, which was etched with a warm smile and two beautiful eyes. Her outfit consisted of blue jeans and a yellow long sleeved shirt.

"What's wrong, sir?" The man inquired as he and his friend approached him.

"My wife.. She got.. hit by one of the alien attacks." The man stuttered. "It should have been me, but..."

"Hey, hey, sir, it wasn't your fault." The woman assured him. "Don't worry, she'll get the help she needs."

"Are either of you doctors?" The distraught husband asked eagerly.

"No, but we have a friend who is." The Asian man replied. **(Legend Shift: Blue Lightspeed Ranger)**

"Come on, we'll take you to her." The woman said. **(Legend Shift: Yellow Lightspeed Ranger)**

* * *

In another part of Harwood County, a four year old girl was all alone in the park, clutching her blanket which she cried into.

At that moment, an engine roared close to her and motorcycle drove up to her, which had two riders on it.

The little girl, already scared, trembled in fear as the driver got off his cycle and walked toward her. The rider removed its helmet to reveal his face. He was a tall, dark young man. His hair was caramel brown which hung over his forehead as bangs.

He was wearing a black loose fitting leather jacket which was unzipped to reveal the grayish black t-shirt he wore underneath it. The collar of the jacket was also unbuttoned. The sleeves of his jacket had three stripes of gray on the elbow portions. To match his dark clothes, he wore dark jeans. except his jacket had all black trim and stripes. His jacket was also unzipped completely revealing a grayish black buttoned shirt underneath. Resting on top of the shirt was the man's ID which was attached to a long necklace he wore around his neck.

The man, whose facial expressions looked cold and distant, came closer to the girl, who became even more frightened.

"Please, don't hurt me!" The Little girl shrilled, covering her eyes.

"Hey, it's okay." A female's reassuring voice said.

The little girl opened her eyes to see the second rider standing next to her. It was a beautiful young woman with long blonde hair.

She wore a black leather tight fitting collared jacket and a pair of dark blue jeans. Both sleeves of the jacket had three yellow stripes in the elbow portions. The top part of the jacket was unzipped slightly, exposing the woman's neck region and her necklace. A trim of yellow design went down the jacket, highlighting the girl's figure. The bottom of the jacket cut off before it reached her waist, revealing the light yellow shirt she wore underneath it. Her jacket also included a leather belt that wrapped around the girl's waist.

"It's okay." The woman said as she got down on her knees. "We're not going to hurt you."

"You're not?" The little girl quivered.

"No." The woman assured her. "He just looks like that all the time, but he's nice. Now, why are you out here all by yourself?"

"I-I- can't find..my mommy." The little girl sniffled, getting ready for tears to flood.

"Hey, it's okay, it's okay." The woman told the girl as she hugged her. "We'll find her for you. But first we need to get you somewhere safe."

"Okay." The girl sniffled, wiping her nose.

"Now, he's going to go out and look for Mommy, and I'm going to take you somewhere you can be safe." The woman explained. **(Legend Shift: Ranger Operator Series Yellow)**

The Little girl nodded, allowing Summer to lift her up in her arms. She carried the girl toward the motorcycle, but stopped in front of the first rider.

"You sure you can do this by yourself?" Summer asked the man.

The man smiled smugly. "Positive."** (Legend Shift: Ranger Operator Series Black)**

* * *

Two other people were serving food to scared civilians. These two were a man and a woman. The man was tall and well built. He had short dark brown hair and gray eyes, which looked rather soulless. The woman, who was about an inch or so shorter than the man, had a lighter shade of brown hair that hung across her forehead in the front and went down to her shoulders in the back. Her eyes gave her face a rather stern look, but was countered by warming smile.

The Two were wearing grey uniforms with a black claw mark insignia.

**(Legend Shift: Black Lion Warrior)**

**(Legend Shift: Green Chameleon Warrior)**

* * *

_Radio Station_

Two women were currently attempting to fix their broadcast signal. One was an African American woman. She had long black straight black hair and large brown eyes. She was wearing blue jeans and a short sleeved yellow V-neck Shirt.

The other woman was Caucasian, complete with blonde hair and a pink frilly top and blue jeans.

"Come on, we have to give some hope for these people." The black girl told her blond friend. **(Legend Shift: Yellow Zeo Ranger)**

"Alright, sound is ready, and the speakers are connected." The blonde woman affirmed, as she finished connecting the wires. **(Legend Shift: Pink Zeo Ranger)**. "Let's do this."

* * *

Guitar strumming, A woman's voice singing:

_They know the fate of the world is lying in their hands_

_They know to only use their weapons to defend._

Around one of the dumpster fires in the demolished structures, a group of frightened civilians formed a circle around two young musicians.

One was a petite brown haired woman strumming the acoustic guitar she was holding. She wore a yellow shirt that had a drawing of a dinosaur on it.

Beside her stood a tan skinned man wearing a cowboy hat under his shoulder length black hair. His chin sported a thin layer of hair. He was wearing blue collared shirt, with his sleeves rolled up to his forearms. He was also wearing long cargo pants. This attire gave him the appearance of a fugitive from the law.

The man sung the next verse

**(Legend Shift: White Dino Ranger)**

_No one will ever take them down_

_The Power lies on their side-ide-ide-ide-ide_

_The woman joined in on the chorus._

_Go, Go, Power Rangers_

_Go, Go, Power Rangers_

_Go, Go, Power Rangers_

_You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_

The audience applauded lightly once the song ended and two musicians took a bow.

"Don't give up hope, everyone." The woman told the crowd. "Even if there's a chance the Power Rangers are gone, that Emperor won't take our planet without a fight." **(Legend Shift: Yellow Dino Ranger)**

* * *

At another partially demolished building, another group of kids gathered inside, waiting for their to find them. While they waited for parents, the children were being entertained by two men. One had a curly brown haired man and wore all black leather. The other man had short blond hair, thin layer of beard hair. He was wearing a white and black jacket with orange trim. He had black pants to match his jacket.

"Okay, kids watch this." The man told them before turning to face the other man. "Here, hold this." **(Legend Shift: Ranger Operator Series Green)**

He handed the flashlight to the other man, who flashed the light at the wall. Ziggy crept behind the corner, and held out his hand in front of the flashlight, creating shadow puppets on the wall.

His first shadow puppet was of a scary looking humanoid.

"The Earth is ours now, my minions." Ziggy said, mimicking the Emperor's voice. "There's nothing stopping us now."

"Hey, you big mean alien, if you want this planet, you're going to have to go through us." Dominic said in a fake heroic voice.

Ziggy did another shadow puppet with his hand, making a Ranger looking one.

"We are the Earth's Defenders, and we never surrender!" The other man continued.

The little kids cheered happily. "Yay, the Power Rangers!"

Ziggy poked his head out to look at his fellow Ranger. Said Ranger looked over at him and smiled.** (Legend Shift: Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger)**

* * *

At an undetermined location, Kendrix and Karone watched over the horrible disaster zones across the city atop a clock tower.

"They can't win this fight, can they?" Karone whispered with her eyes still focus on the city.

Kendrix turned to face her successor with eyes of hope. "Not alone, Karone. But they won't be."

Karone faced Kendrix with doubt in her eyes.

"Are you sure?" Karone questioned. "I mean, this is the biggest threat the Power Rangers have ever faced."

Kendrix smiled lightly, though tried to hide it from Karone. "Have you forgotten the last time Earth faced a threat like this?"

Karone gasped as she remembered: Back when she was evil, she led her forces to invade Earth and the entire galaxy. She came pretty close to winning had it not been for her brother shattering Zordon's tube and releasing the wave of energy that purified all evil beings in the galaxy.

"Against all odds, your brother and his team managed to stop you, the Princess of evil, and your forces from destroying the Earth." Kendrix went on. "And they were the only six Rangers active during that battle."

Karone smiled sadly. "I remember, and it was the most unforgivable thing I've ever done, forcing my brother to destroy Zordon to stop me."

Kendrix walked over to Karone, placing her hand on her shoulder. "But you've more than redeemed yourself, Karone. And now you have the opportunity to prevent something like that from happening again."

Karone looked up at Kendrix in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Kendrix looked down and pulled out her Galaxy morpher, holding it out to Karone. Karone, realizing what Kendrix was inferring, backed away with her hands held up. "No, no, I don't deserve to be the Pink Ranger again. That morpher belongs to you, Kendrix."

"No, Karone, it belongs to both us." Kendrix corrected. "We both were destined to be the Pink Ranger. I pulled the Saber out of the stone, and you finished what I started by taking my place. And now I want you to do it again and be the Pink Ranger."

Karone, sniffling at this point, complied and took the morpher. **(Legend Shift: Galaxy Pink Ranger)**

"But what about you?" Karone questioned.

"Don't worry." Kendrix smiled as she pulled something out from her other pocket. "I'm going to be there, fight alongside you and the others."

The object she pulled out was a strange looking key. **(Legend Shift: Pink Turbo Ranger)**

* * *

Hours ago, after Gosei and the Command Center destruction, countless lights scattered across the globe. However, four of these mysterious lights traveled further than the others.

* * *

The first light traveled to Angel Grove. After several minutes of searching the city, it found what it was looking for: The graveyard. The Light, which turned Green in color, shot itself down into one of the graves, disappearing. After several minutes, a ghostly figure emerged from the grave. It was a young man with a strong build and brown hair.

The man shook his head as he emerged from the grave.

"Wait, how?" The man stuttered. "How am I here? I'm supposed to be..."

He was cut off when the Green Light approached him. Instinctively, the man reached out toward the light grabbing it. When he opened his palm, that light had turned into a small key and morpher.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Richie puzzled. **(Legend Shift: Green Turbo Ranger)**

* * *

The second light traveled through time and space until it reached the dimension of Corinth. There it found an abandoned aircraft that had apparently been shot down several years earlier. The light, which had turned red, entered the abandoned aircraft. After several minutes, a figure emerged. It was a young African American man wearing a military uniform.

The man grasped his head as he stumbled outside the plane. He looked around the barren wasteland he was in.

"What happened?" The man panted. Suddenly the red light returned and floated into his hand.

"What's this?" The man puzzled as the light began to take shape.

The light diminished as it took the form of a small key and morpher.

"What in the-" He began before he was cut off by someone placing their hands on his shoulder.

The man turned around in defense position. What he saw behind him was something he couldn't believe. It was another young African American with frizzy brown hair wearing all black leather under a red t-shirt.

"Scott?" The man inquired.

"Yup, it's me, Marcus." Scott affirmed. **(Legend Shift: Ranger Operator Series Red)**

"But-but-but-" Marcus stuttered.

"Marcus, there's no time." Scott interjected. "You've been revived so you can help us defeat an evil armada in another dimension. You've been chosen to be a Power Ranger."

Marcus let Scott's words sink in for a second, then looked at his morpher. **(Legend Shift: Red Turbo Ranger)**

* * *

The third light traveled deep into a magical forest until it reached a hollow tree that was shaped like a dragon's head. The head opened its mouth, revealing a secret entrance leading deep into its trunk. The Light traveled inside the tree, exploring a hidden chamber filled with magical artifacts in such.

The light found what it was looker for: A white staff with a snowflake crystal on its head. The light raced toward the staff and seeped itself into it. The snowflake at the top of the staff began to glow and emited a cloud that produced snowflakes that around it. After a few seconds a figure began to form from the snowflakes, until finally it stepped out.

It was a middle aged woman with long beautiful auburn hair wearing a white corset robe.

She gripped her snow staff, realizing what has happened.

"The fates have called me back from beyond." Udonna stated. "I must help my students." **(Legend Shift: White Mystic Ranger)**

* * *

One traveled across the state, and landed in a graveyard. The light took the form of a long toothed Tiger, which emitted a loud growl. The light then floated into one of the graves, disappearing. After several minutes, something strange happened: A ghostly figure emerged from the grave stepping onto the grass.

It was a young Asian girl, probably Vietnamese. She had long raven black hair that went past her shoulders and was wearing brown overalls over a yellow short-sleeved shirt.

She looked at the light, which rested on her hand. The Yellow Light began to change shape, turning into a golden coin depicting a Saber-tooth Tiger. The woman looked up to the sky and saw the Armada ships in the distance.

"Looks like they need my help one last time." The woman surmised. **(Legend Shift: Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger)**

* * *

End Notes: This chapter, I admit this choosing which Ranger to appear was a struggle, but the last bunch will appear in the next chapter.

I hope you like my Turbo Ranger replacements. The deceased Rangers were actually a last minute idea I came up with to honor our lost ranger cast members.

Until next time, Rate and Review


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

Author's Notes: Originally this chapter was going to take place during the night scene with the Mega Rangers. Unfortunately, constant blocks in the writing process prevented me from coming up with a good plot, so I just skipped to the next chapter's plot.

Believe you me, it was very hard to squeeze in the remaining Legendary Rangers in this chapter. Most of them were originally going to be the two previous chapters, but I had to place here because of time constraints and limited disaster and relief situations to come up with. However, there is still one more Legendary Ranger that won't appear until the next chapter, so keep your eyes opened.

* * *

Chapter 6: Earth Fights Back

Slowly the sun began to rise over the horizon, ushering the much feared day of destruction by the Armada.

Several Armada ships descended to the outskirts of the city, unloading several platoons of X-Borgs and Bruisers for the coming invasion. The soldiers began marching into the city.

In one of the partially demolished buildings of the city, a large group of humans lie sleeping. As the Armada troops' footsteps grew closer, one of the humans, a young girl, woke up.

"Mommy?" The little girl whispers to her sleeping mother, shaking her shoulder with her hand. "Mommy?"

The mother woke up as do the other civilians hiding in the ruined structure. They all get into a defensive stance once they hear the marching footsteps.

"Mommy, I'm scared." The little girl whimpered as she hugged her mother.

"It's okay, honey." The mother calmed her. "It's going to be okay."

Suddenly the marching ceased. The humans all look around, confused about what was happening.

"Well, Well, Well." A wicked voice chuckled.

At that moment, the humans looked up to the stairs leading to the plaza. Vrak walked into view at the top of the stairs. Standing behind him were Redker and Yellzor. All around the area stood dozens of X-Borgs, Bruisers, and Elite Guards.

The humans cautiously rallied together, afraid of what was about to transpire.

"Greetings, humans." Vrak greeted as he observed the frightened humans. "Allow me to introduce myself."

Vrak began walking down the stairs until he was on the ground floor with the frightened humans. He slowly walked around the demolished building, eyeing the humans as he walked.

"I am Vrak, the son of the Emperor, and next-in-line for the throne." Vrak informed the frightened humans.

The crowd of humans remained silent in fear.

Two individuals stood atop a distant building, observing the whole situation. One was a tan skinned, shaven head man wearing a medieval looking outfit. Behind him stood a tall humanoid dressed in a black military looking uniform. On his chest was a badge with an illustration of a dog and the words "Police" inscribed on it. The figure's head was shrouded by the shadows of the broken portions of the building.

**(Legend Shift: Solaris Knight)**

**(Legend Shift: SPD Shadow Ranger)**

"For the past two years now, I have observed you humans and your capabilities." Vrak went on. "And I admit your kind is very different than those from the many planets my family has conquered."

Everyone remained silent, still frightened by the Armada Prince.

"However, I'm afraid that it is now time for you all to accept your inevitable fate." Vrak told them. "My father has finally arrived and he's very eager to avenge my dear brother's demise. And now that your Power Rangers are gone, there is truly nothing left to protect you all from his wrath. Very soon, this planet will soon suffer the fate of annihilation."

The people began to tremble in fear, holding up several objects to defend themselves. Among the crowd were two men wearing black leather outfits. The first one was a tall blonde haired Caucasian man. His outfit had a crimson red trim. The second man was a shorter black haired Hispanic man. His outfit had navy blue trim.

**(Legend Shift: Thunder Rangers)**

On the sidewalk across the street, two men observed the situation. One was a black haired young man, wearing a black leather vest with strange red designs. Underneath the vest, he wore a short sleeved white shirt. Beside him stood a gray haired, bearded middle aged man wearing a strange medieval looking outfit.

**(Legend Shift: Red Mystic Ranger)**

**(Legend Shift: Wolf Warrior)**

"But I don't want you to think of us as vindictive." Vrak divulged. "So I'll be more than willingly to convince my father to spare your miserable lives."

The humans all exchange relieved glances.

"All you must do is swear allegiance to me as your new ruler." Vrak informed them. "From this day forth, Earth shall be ruled under me and become a part of my family's list of conquered worlds, and you all will be our loyal subjects."

The people let out a few gasps of shock and disbelief.

"So...does anyone want to live to see tomorrow or would rather suffer a horrific demise?" Vrak inquired.

The crowds remained silent for several seconds, unable to respond. In the crowd were two men that stood together

One was a spiky haired Latino man. He was wearing a black and white patterned jacket with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a white t-shirt underneath the jacket, a matching scarf, and dark blue jeans. Beside him stood a tan skinned, shaven head young man. He was wearing dark blue jeans and long sleeve blue hoodie.

The first man, whose face looked ticked off at Vrak's unfair demands, was about ready to step forward and call the alien out. However, the second man stopped him by placing his hand on his shoulder. The first man turned around to face the second man, who shook his head sternly. The second man relented and stepped back.

**(Legend Shift: Gold Samurai Ranger)**

**(Legend Shift: Blue Samurai Ranger)**

"No one?" Vrak drawled as he looked around at the frightened humans. "Hm? Very well, I guess if no one has anything else to say..."

"Wait!" A voice shouted as Vrak turned to leave.

Vrak turned around to see a person standing out among the crowd. The people stepped aside, allowing the speaker to face Vrak. It was Jordan.

"Well, I was hoping for someone better." Vrak sneered, as Redker and Yellzor let out a few laughs. "Ah, I remember you. Jordan, is not?"

"Yes, that's me." Jordan nodded, his eyes staring daggers at the evil prince. "I wanted to say something first."

Vrak turned to face his two bodyguards, who cracked their knuckles. Vrak motioned his hand to them, telling them to stand down.

"Well, human, I'm not one to deny a last request, even it is for a lower life-form." Vrak told the human. "And I must admit, I am a little curious to what you have to say in your final moments."

Jordan let out a heavy sigh. "Maybe you're right."

The entire crowd gasped in shock.

"Well," Vrak chortled. "That's the first smart thing I've heard any of your kind say since I've been here."

"You didn't let me finish." Jordan snapped. "I said maybe you are right. Maybe the Power Rangers are gone."

Vrak remained silent, curious where Jordan was going with this.

"Maybe the Power Rangers are gone." Jordan went on. "but it doesn't matter."

Redker and Yellzor turned to face each other.

"That human's lost it." Redker chuckled.

"Yes, the Power Rangers have protected us from you and all those other evil aliens for a long time now." Jordan continued. "But there's something you should know about them, Vrak: They are no different than any of us here. They are humans like us. The only difference they have between us is that they're not willingly to let you or any other evil creeps take over our planet."

The human crowd murmured among themselves. Outside of the group of people stood two men who eyes were focused on the aliens.

The first man was a well-dressed Caucasian man with short dirty blonde hair **(Legend Shift: Black Dino Ranger, Anton Mercer)**

Standing beside him was a young man with long brown haired tied in a ponytail. This man was wearing a short sleeved white shirt and long white workout pants. **(Legend Shift: Mighty Morphin White Ranger, Tom Oliver Clone)**

"And if they are gone, I'm going to make sure that they weren't destroyed in vain." Jordan said. "Because I'm not going to let you creeps push us around anymore."

Jordan waited for Vrak to respond, who honestly was not expecting such a response from a mere human. But arrogant Vrak decided to laugh it off.

"You simple-minded fool." Vrak laughed haughtily. "Your Power Rangers couldn't defeat us even with their most powerful Zords at their disposal. And you, an ordinary human being, think you stand a chance against the most powerful Armada in the universe?"

"Maybe not." Jordan replied confidently. "But I'd rather be destroyed in battle than live a life under your rule. And I don't need any powers, weapons, or Zords to fight back. All I need is my sheer will to live and to protect those I care about. So go ahead give it all you've got, because I'm not going down without a fight."

Vrak grinned condescendingly. "Very well, human. Redker, make an example of him."

"You've got it, Vrak." Redker affirmed.

"Hey!" Two voices shouted.

Vrak and Jordan turned around to see the two former bullies stepping out of the crowd.

"Jordan's right." The first bully barked. "If you creeps want this planet, you're going to have to go through us first."

"Yeah, we don't care how many planets you guys have conquered." The second former bully added. "You guys aren't taking ours that easily."

Other humans began speaking up in agreement, standing by Jordan and the two former bullies.

Vrak quavered a bit, feeling uneasy at the renewed hope within the humans.

"Very well." Vrak said firmly. "If that's the way you pathetic humans want it, then let me grant your wish." Vrak turned to Redker and Yellzor. "Attack!"

"Right!" The two generals affirmed, signaling the X-Borgs to attack.

"Hold it!" A voice cried out.

The humans and aliens looked up to the second story of one of the demolished buildings. Emerging from the shadows stood the Mega Rangers un-morphed.

Vrak gasped in shock. "Them? But how?"

"Hey, it's those kids from school." The second bully blurted out.

The Mega Rangers locked eyes with Vrak.

"You see, Vrak." Troy shouted as he extended his arms to his side. "It's like we told you: When humans come together, there's nothing we can't overcome."

Vrak growled in anger. "This is impossible! My father's fleet destroyed all of you Rangers."

"You don't seem to get it, Vrak." Troy told him, pointing his finger at Vrak. "The most powerful weapon we humans possess is our will to live. And as long as there's breath in our lungs, we will never stop fighting!"

The Mega Rangers pulled out their Gosei Morphers and Power Cards. Orion summoned his Silver Ranger morpher and Ranger Key.

"Go, Go Megaforce!" The team shouted as they morphed into the Mega Rangers.

"Fury of the Dragon!" Troy declared as he summoned his Dragon Sword. "Megaforce Red!"

"Flames of the Phoneix!" Emma declared, waving her arm upwards as she brandished her Phoenix Shot. "Megaforce Pink!"

"Venom of the Snake!" Jake declared as he twirled around his Snake Axe. "Megaforce Black!"

"Claw of the Tiger!" Gia declared as she brandished her Tiger Claw. "Megaforce Yellow!"

"Bite of the Shark!" Noah declared, readying his Shark Bowgun. "Megaforce Blue!"

"Power of Silver!" Orion declared summoning his Silver Spear. "Super Megaforce Silver!"

"Earth's Defenders, Never Surrender, Power Rangers Megaforce!" The Team cried out.

The entire crowd went crazy with applause when the Ranger completed their pose. Vrak, however, was less than pleased.

"X-Borgs, crush them all!" Vrak bellowed, signally the foot soldiers to attack.

Troy noticed this and turned to face the crowd. "Everyone, it's time to show these aliens that they messed with the wrong planet. Let's show them what we humans can really do!"

The crowd cheered in agreement. Jordan, who stood in front of the crowd, faced against the X-Borgs and Bruisers.

"Let's do it!" Jordan shouted, letting out a battle cry as he and the people charged against the X-Borgs.

The Rangers leaped off the building, joining in on the fight.

* * *

"Troy, Orion!" Noah shouted amidst the fighting. "Get to the ship! We can handle this!"

"Right!" Troy nodded in agreement. "Orion, let's go!"

Troy slashed away several X-Borgs, opening a path for him and Orion to escape.

Unfortunately, Vrak noticed them running toward the ship. He then turned to face the two generals. "Redker, Yellzor go after the other four Rangers. The Red and Silver ones are mine!"

"Yes, sir!" The two generals affirmed before rushing into battle.

"I hope we can get there in time!" Troy thought as he and Orion raced through the battlefield of the city.

Just as the two were only one turn away from the ship, Vrak leaped from the building, and landed several feet in front of them.

"Where do you think you're going, rangers?" Vrak snarled.

"Out of the way, Vrak!" Troy barked.

"I think not, Red Ranger!" Vrak retorted as he fired several beams of light at the two rangers.

"Look out!" Orion shouted pulling Troy aside.

The two retreated into an abandoned office building.

"You can run all you want, but you can't hide from me, Rangers." Vrak sneered as he entered the demolished building.

* * *

Among the people fighting the X-Borgs in the city, two individuals were really holding their own against the foot soldiers. One was a big, yet muscular Caucasian man. His head was shaved, with only a thin layer of hair on his head. His facial hair was a little thick, and covered his chin. His outfit consisted of a black leather jacket over a thin red t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

The other was a caramel brown haired woman wearing a pink buttoned jacket over a pink tank top with blue jeans.

The two easily beat the group of X-Borgs threatening a group of young children. When enough of the X-Borgs fell, the woman rushed to the children's aid.

"Okay, kids, come with me." The woman told them. **(Legend Shift: Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger)**

The kids nodded and carefully followed the woman into one of the demolished buildings.

"I'm right behind you, guys!" The man shouted as he kicked away a Bruiser. **(Legend Shift: Mighty Morphin Red Ranger)**

That Bruiser was the last of the soldiers in their area, so the man followed the woman and kids into the building.

* * *

The group of people with Jordan continued fighting off the X-Borgs and Bruisers in the demolished building. Among these people were two men who seemed very skilled in the martial arts and worked together easily. The two easily pummeled even the Elite Guards with their moves.

**(Legend Shift: Blue Zeo Ranger)**

**(Legend Shift: Green Zeo Ranger)**

* * *

In the outskirts of the city, several platoons of X-Borgs were approaching the city, all armed for battle.

They soon found themselves blocked by a group of black robed humanoids. Two men stood In front of the group of these strange figures. The one on the right was a Brazilian looking man with short, yet bushy black hair. He was wearing a black leather outfit with a yellow side sash and yellow trim.

Standing alongside him was an older looking Asian man. This man's outfit resembled the first man's except his sash was colored was green along with green lines in his outfit.

"All right, guys, let's show these alien that we don't come in peace." The first man quipped. **(Legend Shift: Yellow Wind Ranger)**

The black robed figures grunted in agreement and engaged the X-Borgs with powerful force.

The first man turned to his companion.

"For old time's sake?" He asked.

The second man turned to face him and grinned. "Don't have to ask me twice."** (Legend Shift: Green Samurai Ranger)**

With that, the two men engaged with the X-Borgs as well.

* * *

Several other civilians, despite their resolve, could not stand against the Bruisers, and were now being chased down the street. As Bruisers chased the people, one man began to push his way through the crowd of fleeing people and meet the monster face-to-face.

"You guys aren't so tough." The man smirked. **(Legend Shift: Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger).**

The Bruiser, unaware of the power this man possessed, swung his arm to slash him, only for the man to grab his arm, and toss-flip him over his head and onto the ground.

The Bruisers, startled at this man's strength, began to flee only to be struck down by several blurring lights. The Bruisers fell as five figures appeared. The man walked over to the group of five.

"Good work." Billy commended them.

"Thank you, Billy." The female of the group said in a distorted voice. "Now, let's help out your fellow humans."

"Okay, let's go!" Billy agreed as he took of down the street.

The group of five nodded **(Legend Shift: Alien Rangers)** before they follow the man down the street.

* * *

People continued running away from the Elite Guards, who proved more powerful than the standard X-Borgs. These guards walked down the street, knocking away all who dared to strike against them. As they walked down the street, they came face to face with three elderly men.

One had shoulder length grayish blonde hair, with matching beard and mustache. The second one had long grayish black hair that was combed backwards and sported big square sunglasses. The third one was a short man with long white hair.

"I'm afraid we're going to have to ask you aliens to leave." The tall man said coldly amidst the shouts of frightened civilians.

The leading elite guard stepped forward. "Get out of our way, old man."

The long haired man with the beard shook his head in disappointment. "Oh, you did not just say that."

The Elite Guard turned around to face his fellow comrades. "Men, fire!"

The Elite Guards fired numerous blasts from their laser staffs, engulfing the three elderly men in an explosion.

"Hah, pathetic humans." The leading guard chuckled when the guards ceased fire. "No challenge at all. What?"

As the smoke cleared, the three men emerged wielding several different weapons.

The long white haired old man stepped forward. "My, my, don't you aliens know you shouldn't mess with your elders?"

The leading Elite Guard stepped back in fear. "What-what are these humans?"

The men brandish their weapons. "We are the Masters!" **(Legend Shift: Jungle Fury Spirit Rangers)**

* * *

Two humans raced through a stable office building overrun with X-Borgs and hostages.

One was a Black spiky haired man. His ethnicity was Asian. His uniform consisted of blue-gray pants and a gray long sleeved shirt. The sleeves matched the color of his pants and the cuffs were colored white. Attached to his right shoulder was a badge that read GSA. **(Legend Shift: Galaxy Blue Ranger)**

With him was a Caucasian woman with long brown braided hair. Her outfit consisted of all leather. **(Legend Shift: Time Force Pink Ranger)**

The woman, wielding a large bazooka, fired several rounds of blasts at incoming X-Borgs, clearing a path for the man to engage the X-Borgs directly, fighting them in hand-to-hand combat. As the X-Borgs went down, the two ascended higher into the building to save the trapped civilians.

* * *

As the Aliens started to fight back against the civilians, they resorted to using their firearms, blasting everything within their sights. Unable to attack up close, the humans retreated into the streets with the X-Borgs in pursuit. The civilians ran toward the four way intersection up ahead, where a group of SUVs drove into the main street.

The large sleek vehicles stopped several yards away from the X-Borgs. Dozens of soldiers dressed in navy colored uniforms and armed with several types of firearms emptied out of the vehicles. All the soldiers wore sleek sunglasses and matching navy colored hats. They quickly got into position, readying their weapons to fire at the coming X-Borgs and Bruisers. Their leaders stepped forward, who prepared to give the order to strike.

"This way!" The leader wearing the red beret shouted to the civilians. "Hurry!"

The people, hearing the man's shout, followed his instruction and ran toward the soldiers. Once the people were safely behind the vehicles, the leaders of the soldiers turned their attention back to the incoming X-Borgs.

"Steady, men, steady." The first leader cautioned, holding his hand upwards.

The X-Borgs were creeping closer, readying their attacks to destroy the humans.

"Fire!" The Leader shouted, raising his hand forward.

The Soldiers obeyed and fired several rounds of blasts at the X-Borgs, who were completely unprepared for the attack. All of them were engulfed in an explosion.

The leaders turned to face the frightened civilians.

"Are you all okay?" The first leader asked.

The Civilians murmured "yes."

"Good, but you're not safe here." The second leader told them. "Several of my troops will drive you all to safety. Get in."

The frightened people complied, entering the sleek vehicles.

"Alright, men!" The second leader shouted to the remaining soldiers. "These aliens aren't going to quit, and neither are we. So move out and rescue any civilians you encounter and bring them back to the shelters we've prepared."

"Sir, yes, sir!" The Soldiers acknowledged.

With that the soldiers marched into the city.

The first leader turned to face the second leader. "I think it's time we bring out the big guns, don't you think?" **(Legend Shift: Time Force Red Ranger)**

The second leader faced the first leader and grinned. "Just what I was thinking, Collins."** (Legend Shift: Quantum Ranger)**

* * *

A single Bruiser chased three teens down the streets of the city. Avoiding the Armada ship attacks, the children ran toward one of the empty shops on the sidewalk. Unfortunately, one of the kids tripped on something and fell flat on his face.

His two friends turned around to see him lying on the ground as the Bruiser approached him.

"Lenny, look out!" One of his friends cries out.

Lenny rolled onto his back, and looked up to see the Bruiser raising its arm to slash him. Kenny shielded his face with his arms as he awaited the inevitable.

Suddenly the Bruiser was rammed by an incoming car, which drove it into one of the demolished buildings. The Bruiser was knocked out cold and sank to the ground.

The two friends rushed to Lenny's aid, all in amazement of what just transpired. The car backed up and drove toward the three kids, stopping right in front of them. Two individuals step out and come to Lenny's side.

The driver was a handsome tan skinned man with spiky black hair. He wore a light blue shirt under a dark blue jacket. His companion was a Caucasian woman with long dirty blond hair. She was wearing a black uniform with streaks of yellow.

"Kid, you okay?" The man inquired. "You're not hurt?"

Lenny shook his head shakingly. "No, I'm fine."

"Good, but it's not safe for you kids out here." The woman told him. "We'll take you someplace safe. **(Legend Shift: Yellow Overdrive Ranger)**

"She's right, hop in." The man agreed. **(Legend Shift: Time Force Blue Ranger)**

The teens clamber inside the man's car.

* * *

Several Armada ships were descending closer to Earth, ready to unload more X-Borg platoons. Suddenly the ship is struck by a powerful cannon blast from a yellow colored fighter jet.

The X-Borgs that were about to be unloaded lost their balance during the unseen attack and fell off several hundred feet to the Earth.

The Armada ship's pilot takes chase and pursues the human fighter jet into the skies.

Close up on the pilot: A Blonde haired woman wearing a yellow jacket over a lighter yellow colored shirt.

As the Armada ship took the bait, the female pilot picked up the radio microphone on her controls.

"Alright, space cowboy, he's all yours." The woman said into the microphone. **(Legend Shift: Yellow Wild Force Ranger)**

Taylor flew the Fighter jet toward one of the demolished building, leading the pursuing Armada ship to her trap. Once she came up to the demolished building, she quickly lowered the steering controls downwards, causing the jet to go down. The Armada ship didn't react in time to pursue her, for on the other side of the building was an airplane equipped with numerous firearms.

"YEE-HAW! The Airplane's pilot whooped as he piloted his airplane toward the Armada ship.

He then fired several rounds of lasers on the Armada ship, successfully destroying it.

"That's right, no one's a match for the Space Cowboy, ladies and gentleman." The Male piloted quipped proudly. **(Legend Shift: Green Lightspeed Ranger)**

With his target now taken out, the pilot steers his plane back into the city, preparing to bring more enemy ships down.

* * *

Two men fought several X-Borgs in the streets of the city alongside the many other civilians. The first one was an African American man with black dreads. He wore a long sleeved black uniform.

His partner was a dark brown skinned man with black hair. This man wore a black leather outfit with a red side sash.

**(Legend Shift: Red Wind Ranger)**

**(Legend Shift: Black Overdrive Ranger)**

* * *

In the city, some civilians were injured from fighting back against the X-Borg armies and were being helped by two police officer looking characters.

"Hang on, we'll get you out of here." The Male police man told an injured woman as he loaded them into a small vehicle. **(Legend Shift: SPD Blue Ranger).** "Syd, go!"

The driver turned around to face the man, who was revealed to be a blonde woman. "I'm going, I'm going!" The blonde woman told him **(Legend Shift: SPD Pink Ranger)**

* * *

In the forest several people were running from the Bruisers, who had proved too much for them to handle. The crowd took many twists and turns around the forest while avoiding blasts from the enemy.

One woman was blasted in the leg, injuring it enough to cause her to fall on her face. She looked up at the people running. They hadn't seen her fall, and they were gone before she could call for help. Several Bruisers followed the remaining humans into the woods.

She rolled on her back and saw the Bruisers making their way toward her. The woman pleaded in her mind for someone to save her...anyone.

And like an answered prayer, two saviors came to her rescue. The Bruisers stopped dead in their tracks as two hooded figures flipped into the scene and stood between them and the woman.

"Who are you?" The woman asked.

One of the hooded figures turned to face her, his face shrouded by his hood. "A Friend."

Without another word, he and his companion charged the X-Borgs, pummeling the opponents with powerful kicks and punches. The Bruisers refused to go down and kept fighting back. That's when the two strangers back-flipped away from the enemy, and pulled out to laser guns from their robes. They fired several rounds of blasts at the Bruisers, defeating them.

The strangers retracted their weapons and rushed to the aid of the injured woman.

"Are you okay?" The second hooded man asked her before looking at her swelling leg. "It's your leg right?"

The woman nodded as she grasped her leg. "Yes, I think I twisted it while I was running."

The men removed their hoods from their heads allowing the woman to see their faces.

"Don't worry, you're going to be just fine." The first man told her as the second man nodded.

**(Legend Shift: Red Space Ranger)**

**(Legend Shift: Silver Space Ranger)**

* * *

During the fight with the X-Borgs, two women hiding in the shadows of an alley, raise two long staves toward a fire hydrant, causing it to rumble. They then waited for the opportune moment, which came when several Bruisers chased an elderly couple.

The two women somehow charged up the fire hydrant with their staves. In a matter of seconds, the center valve burst off the hydrant, causing a powerful jet of water to erupt and strike the Bruiser. The force of the jet of water pushed the Bruiser into a lamppost, which fell right on its head.

The elderly couple escaped without injury.

The two women step out of the alley. One was a Caucasian Woman with blonde hair worn in the style of a bob cut. She was wearing a black leather outfit with a light blue side sash and light blue trim.

The other was a beautiful woman with long raven colored hair. She had black and blue armbands attached to her wrist that matched her top. A black cape that reached to her thighs was attached behind her shoulders. Her pants were black with small lines of light blue.

**(Legend Shift: Blue Wind Ranger)**

**(Legend Shift: Blue Mystic Ranger)**

* * *

The X-Borgs continued chasing several of the humans away, with the intent of luring the Rangers to them. They soon came up to a seemingly abandoned warehouse. in the less populated area of the city

"Yoo-hoo!" A male voice called.

The X-Borgs turned to see two humans standing at the entrance to the abandoned warehouse, waving at them excitedly. Both of them were of Asian ethnicity and were wearing black jumpsuits.

"Over here, you big bucket heads." The Man called out mockingly.

"Come and get us!" The woman taunted.

The X-Borgs, with no real intelligence, went after the humans, who raced deeper into the warehouse. The X-Borgs followed them inside, only for the two humans to somehow disappear. The X-Borgs look around for their targets. Unable to find the humans, the X-Borgs decided to leave the way they came.

And standing outside were the two humans, sticking their tongues at the dumb alien soldiers.

"Got ya!" The man quipped as he held up a remote control with a big red button. "Time to go..."

"Boom!" The woman exclaimed as she pushed the red button.

In that instant, the entire warehouse was engulfed in a giant explosion, incinerating all the X-Borgs inside as it collapsed from the flames.

"Yeah!" The two humans exclaimed, mimicking explosion sounds as the building collapse.

"Either go boom..." The man said. **(Legend Shift: Ranger Operator Series Gold)**

"Or go home." The woman said. **(Legend Shift: Ranger Operator Series Silver)**

* * *

"You two are going down!" Yellzor roared as he fired energy blasts at Emma and Gia.

"Tiger Claw!" Gia shouted as she summoned her weapon.

"Phoenix Shot!" Emma shouted as she summoned her weapon.

The two female Rangers blocked the monster's attack with their weapons, and raced toward the Yellow monster.

"Rock Crush!" Gia declared as she activated her attack which collided with Yellzor weakening him.

"Emma, take him out!" Gia commanded.

Emma nodded, summoning a Gosei Card.

"Windrive, activate!" Emma declared as she placed the card into her morpher.

The result caused a whirlwind to form around the two rangers, lifting Emma from the ground.

"What the…." Yellzor gasped in shock.

Before the alien could react, Emma fired multiple rounds from her Phoenix Shot, causing numerous explosions to erupt all over him.

Emma returned to the ground as Yellzor succumbed to his wounds, falling to the ground with an explosion to signify his death.

* * *

"Snake Axe!" Jake declared as he brandished his large axe.

"Shark Bowgun!" Noah declared before firing several rounds at Redker.

The evil alien managed to block Noah's attack with the blades attached to his hands, then charged at Jake. Jake swung his axe at Redker, who avoided it and slashed the Black Ranger with his blades.

Jake fell backwards in pain, but Noah managed to catch him before he hit the ground.

"Rangers, your efforts to defeat me are pointless." Redker taunted them. "Not even you have the power to defeat the Emperor's fleet."

"Maybe not." Jake panted. "But we're not going to stop fighting back until we can't draw another breath."

"That can be arranged." Redker hinted, grinding his wrist blades together.

Jake turned to face Noah. "Let me handle this guy."

Noah nodded, and summoned his Shark Bowgun, firing a blast of blue energy at the alien.

"Fools!" Redker bellowed as he blocked Noah's attack, causing it to evaporate before him. "You actually thought that….

Redker cut himself off when he saw something blocking the sun. It was Jake who held up his Snake Axe for a downward attack.

"No!" Redker shouted.

"Snake Axe Slash!" Jake declared as he slashed Redker vertically, causing the alien to perish in a large explosion.

"Good job, Jake!" Noah commended him. "Now let's find the girls!"

* * *

_Office Building_

"Troy, we've got to get to that ship before it's too late!" Orion said as the two entered the empty office building.

"I know, but we have to get rid of Vrak first." Troy whispered. "We did it before and we can do it again."

The two leaned against a wall column to catch their breaths. At that moment, a group of X-Borgs burst into the room, wielding their staff guns.

"Great, now we have to take care of these guys." Orion groaned as the rangers readied their weapons.

"Hello, Silver Ranger!" Vrak's voice shouted.

Orion turned around and held up his spear, just in time to block a slash from Vrak's sword. Troy would have intervened if the X-Borgs hadn't just engaged him.

"About time you showed up!" Orion huffed, locking eyes with the Armada Prince as they were in a deadlock with each other.

"Yes." Vrak sneered, grunting with effort. "And now I'm going to do what I should have done and destroy you myself!"

Vrak retracted his sword and kicked Orion away from him, causing the Silver Ranger to stumble backwards. Vrak then used his sword to knock Orion off the balcony to the ground floor.

Orion, dazed from falling, was knocked out for a few seconds.

"Say hello to Robo Knight for me, Silver Ranger!" Vrak chuckled as he raised his hand toward Orion, his dark energy preparing to strike.

Suddenly, an energy blast struck Vrak's hand a mere second before the attack was made. Vrak grasped his hand in pain, as he looked for the shooter. It was Troy.

"Orion, run!" Troy ordered as the X-Borgs managed to surround him.

Vrak turned his attention back down to the Silver Ranger, who was racing toward another room.

"NOOOO!" Vrak bellowed as he fired several blasts at Orion, barely missing his moving target.

Orion disappeared into the hallway.

"No matter." Vrak grunted as he turned to face Troy, who was held captive by the X-Borgs. "Looks like you'll be the first to go this time, Red Ranger."

Vrak fired a powerful yellow energy blast at Troy, engulfing the Red Ranger and the X-Borgs in a fiery explosion. The X-Borgs perished, but the blast managed to blow a hole in the balcony barriers, allowing Troy to fall to the ground floor.

Troy tumbled forward and somersaulted into a standing position. He then summoned his Sky Sword, and began deflecting the energy blasts that Vrak kept firing at him. With each blast he blocked, Troy moved toward an exit, hopefully the one Orion went to.

Once Troy was outside his firing range, Vrak stopped his attacks. He placed his hand close to his face, in a thinking position.

"You can run, but you can't hide rangers!" Vrak bellowed, allowing his voice to echo through the building.

Orion, hiding behind a corner, let out a sigh of relief, believing Vrak couldn't see them.

"There is no escaping the power of my wrath, rangers!" Vrak's voice bellowed. "Come out and face me! I want to see the hope leave your eyes as I destroy you!"

Orion saw Troy on the other side of the room motioning to him without Vrak being able to see either of them.

Orion nodded his head, understanding what Troy was trying to tell him.

Vrak's footsteps were getting closer to the hallway.

"Come out, Rangers and accept your fate." Vrak called out. "I'll try to make it quick for you if you want."

"I don't think so!" Troy roared as he emerged from his hiding place, and fired a round of blasts from his Mega Blaster, blinding Vrak in an explosion.

"No!" Vrak shouted in despair.

The smoke began to clear, but Vrak wasn't prepared to strike back yet. Unfortunately for him, Troy and Orion were ready to finish him off for good.

"SkyStrike!" Troy declared as he placed his Giant Card onto his Dragon Sword.

"Super Silver Spear!" Orion declared as he brandished his Silver Spear.

"What!" Vrak trembled as they came into his view.

Orion went in first, successfully slashing Vrak through the torso, weakening the alien prince. Vrak dropped his sword in pain as Troy readied the final attack.

"Ultimate Gosei Slash!" Troy shouted as he performed a three slash attack on Vrak, causing dark electricity to erupt over his body.

Troy and Orion turned around wielding their weapons, as Vrak collapsed and finally succumbed to death.

"Now let's get to that ship!" Troy commanded. Orion nodded and followed Troy to his space ship.

Unbeknownst to Troy and Orion, the entire fight was observed by several individuals who stood in the shadows.

One was a blue and white figure whose appearance resembled a police officer.

Another one was a dark blue colored bulky looking warrior. He had a katana attached to his back.

The third figure was a black suited humanoid with a red ruby in his chest.

The last figure was a golden looking robot.

The black figure stepped forward, as the two Mega Rangers departed toward the ship.

"Destiny made a wise choice in selecting those two." The Black figure said.** (Phantom Ranger)**

The other three nodded in agreement **(Blue Senturion, Ninjor, and Sentinel Knight)**

Suddenly, two young humans appeared before the four warriors. These two humans were dressed in gray SPD Uniforms.

"My comrades, it is time." The man told the four warriors. **(Legend Shift: SPD Omega Ranger)**

His female companion nodded. **(Legend Shift: SPD Nova Ranger)**

"Then we best make haste." Phantom Ranger suggested.

And with that, all six heroes teleported away to places unknown.

* * *

End Notes: Sorry if it felt a little rushed, but I've been trying so hard to complete it so I can move on with the next chapters.

The fight with Vrak is not an original idea. I based it off Gosei Red and GokaiRed's fight with Brajira, Vrak's counterpart, in the Gokaiger/Goseiger team up movie. I just replaced Marvelous with Orion.

The battle on the Armada ship won't be featured because in my canon it will be the same as what we saw in the show, sans Troy being Basic Mega instead of Super Mega. Also there's still one more Legendary Ranger that will make an appearance in the next chapter.

And the next Chapter will be the one you've all been waiting for: The Legendary Battle. So stay tuned.

Comment and Review


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Chapter 7**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

Author's Notes: This is it; the Armada launches its final strike on Earth and the final Legendary Ranger appears. As said in the last chapter, I decided to skip the fight with the Emperor on the ship because it wouldn't have been any different, except for Troy using his Basic Megaforce powers instead of Super Megaforce.

So now it's the moment we've all been waiting for: A war worthy of being called the Legendary Battle.

Please let me know what you think, and post a comment.

* * *

Chapter 7: The Great War

Gia, Emma, Jake, and Noah ran toward the rocky terrain, where the Armada Mother ship was hovering in the sky. Several moments, earlier the giant Armada command ship began firing its weapons on the Armada Fleet, destroying countless enemy ships. The four Rangers assumed that Troy and Orion successfully managed to hack the ship's controls to accomplish this.

As the four Rangers ran through the quarry, they were all thinking different thoughts.

"Where are they?" Noah thought worriedly. "They should have gotten out of there by now."

"Please be okay, please be okay." Emma thought anxiously.

"Come on, guys, don't give up!" Jake thought.

"You guys can do it!" Gia thought, affirming her belief in her teammates.

Suddenly, a loud explosion blew from the Mother ship. Seconds later, the entire ship began to dip forward as it descended to the ground.

"Troy!" Emma screamed in despair.

"Orion, no!" Gia cried out.

But it was too late. The imploding spacecraft landed in the distance, exploding upon impact.

The four Rangers stood in place, shocked and horrified that their two friends had perished in their desperate attempt to save the Earth. Seconds later, the explosion died down, with nothing remaining except a smoky cloud of dust.

"I can't-I can't believe it. They're...gone..." Jake stuttered as he sank to his knees in disbelief.

"They-they can't be!" Gia sniffled, fighting to hold back the tears.

Emma, on the verge of tears, pulled out her morpher.

"Troy, Orion, can you hear me!" Emma said into morpher. "Please! Answer me!"

"Emma..." Noah said to her.

Emma didn't want to hear it. She knew it was probably true, but she couldn't accept it.

"Troy, Orion, are you guys there?" Emma cried into the morpher, the floodgates barely able to stand much longer.

"Emma!" Noah half-yelled.

Emma faced the Blue Ranger with a look of hurt.

"They're gone." Noah told her, shaking his head.

Emma finally broke down, letting the tears fall. She hugged Noah for a comfort as she sobbed.

Jake punched the ground in anger. "It should have been me..." He muttered under his breath.

Gia, although distraught at her two friends' demise, helped Jake back to his feet.

"Troy, Orion, you guys..." Noah started before cutting himself off. "What's that?"

Emma sniffled, wiping away the tears from her face, and looked up to the sky as did the others.

"Is that...a bird?" Jake inquired, using his hand to block the sun from his eyes.

Whatever it was, it was getting closer to the ground, revealing it was much bigger than the Rangers originally perceived.

"No, it's too big to be a bird." Noah concluded.

The two objects grew bigger as it descended, one of them resembling a humanoid with wings.

"No...way!" Jake droned as he and the others had finally made out who it was.

"Hey, guys!" Orion's voice called out as the two objects soon came into complete view.

It was Troy and Orion!

Orion was riding on the Silver Space Ranger's Galaxy Glider. Troy had somehow obtained giant wings like an angel, flying down to their friends.

"They're alive!" Jake cheered as the two rangers descended to Earth.

Once on the ground, the two Rangers de-morphed and let their friends make their way toward them.

"You're okay!" Emma exclaimed, giving Troy a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Man, you guys gave us scare." Jake quipped as he and Gia patted Orion on the back.

"Well, we were cutting it real close, but Troy managed to get us out of there." Orion divulged, as he patted the Red Ranger on the back.

"Troy, those wings, how did you...?" Noah questioned.

Troy interrupted Noah by holding up a small orb in his hand. "Vrak's power Orb. Thought it might have come in handy in a pinch."

"Well, guys, we did it." Gia sighed. "It's over."

The others smiled in agreement.

Suddenly, dozens of laser blasts were fired at them.

"Whoa!" Troy gasped as the Rangers got down, barely missing the attack.

"What was that?" Gia questioned, looking around.

"Look!" Noah exclaimed, pointing his finger behind them.

The Rangers turned around to see an army of X-Borgs and Bruisers marching toward them.

"X-Borgs!" Troy exclaimed.

"There must be thousands of them!" Orion exclaimed.

"Guys, look out!" Emma cried out, as more shots were fired at them.

The Rangers ducked out of the way as a giant laser beam struck the ground from above them.

"Where did that...?" Noah began as the team looked up.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Jake groaned in frustration.

In the sky, more Armada warships had arrived, and they were now targeting the Rangers from above. One of these ships opened a hatch at the bottom of its hull, unloading a platoon of X-Borgs and Bruisers, armed for battle.

"What do we do now, Troy?" Emma asked their leader.

"What we always do: fight back." Troy answered.

"Right!" The other Rangers agreed as they summoned their morphers. "Go Go Megaforce!"

The Rangers morphed and charged at the platoon of X-Borgs.

* * *

The Mega Rangers continued fighting with the Bruisers and X-Borgs, but they were on the losing side. The foot soldiers, even without a leader, were still strong enough to oppose them. Even with Orion, the rangers couldn't defeat them.

Jake and Noah fought against several X-Borgs and a Bruiser, who swiftly knocked them around. Emma and Gia went up against the X-Borgs as well, but were faced with the same results. Orion attempted to use his Silver Spear, but several Bruisers worked together to knock his weapon aside, allowing them to beat him up.

An X-Borg slashed Troy knocking him to the ground. The others rush to his aid.

"These guys don't know when to quit!" Jake panted as they helped Troy to his feet..

"There's too many!" Emma cried out.

"Troy." Orion panted. "They're too strong!"

"Huh?" Troy looked above them, noticing several other Armada ships closing in, preparing to fire.

"Guys, run!" Troy shouted firing his Mega Blaster at the X-Borgs in front of him, clearing a path for him and his teammates to escape.

The others followed his command and took off running. As they ran toward the forest, the Armada ships continued firing at them, barely missing their targets.

"We gotta take cover!" Gia shouted over the blasts.

Once they were within the confines of the empty forest, the Rangers hid behind a tree to catch their breaths. Troy looked up, seeing the Armada Ships passing over them and heading toward the city.

"Man, even with the Emperor gone, they just keep coming!" Orion grunted in anger.

"Come on guys, we haven't come this far just to give up now!" Troy reminded them. "Everyone on the Earth is depending on us!"

Suddenly, a squad of X-Borgs appeared from behind them, firing their weapons at the rangers, causing them to de-morph as they fell to the ground.

"Great, what now?" Jake groaned as the X-Borgs began to close in on them.

The X-Borgs poised their staves to attack the defenseless Rangers.

"Knight Dynamic!"

Suddenly, the X-Borgs were engulfed and destroyed by a prism of teal energy.

"Whoa! Where did that come from?" Troy asked as the team looked around.

At that moment, a mysterious figure flipped into the scene, wielding a cannon gun.

"Greetings, Rangers." The figure stated.

"Robo Knight!" Emma cried as the Rangers got back on their feet.

And so it was: Robo Knight the original Sixth Ranger of the Megaforce team, armed with his Vulcan Cannon.

"You're alive!" Gia exclaimed.

"But how?" Troy inquired.

"Make haste, Rangers!" Robo Knight stated, ignoring Troy's question. "The others are waiting for us!"

Before the Rangers could respond, the knight shouted. "Robo Knight, morph!" This caused him to morph into his Lion Zord mode. Once the morph was completed, the Zord hovered deeper into the forest.

"Let's go, guys!" Troy commanded as they ran after Robo Knight, while dodging the Armada ship attacks.

* * *

Robo Knight led the rangers to another part of the quarry, which was surrounded by several rocky hills. The Robotic knight stood in the center of the empty area, his head facing the cliffs in the distance.

"Robo Knight, who's here?" Troy asked as they approached the Knight. "The ones you were talking about?

"They are coming." Robo Knight answered, without turning to face Troy.

"Who's coming?" Troy repeated.

The Rangers looked around but there was no else in the area.

"Hey guys, look over there." Noah said nodding his head toward a distant ridge on the hill. "What's going on?"

The Rangers looked at the ridge, where fourteen figures stood, each in groups of seven. The group of seven on the right were grouped together were each colored differently: (from left), Yellow, Black, Red, White, Green, Blue, Pink. The Other seven figures were grouped in a similar manner: Yellow, Black, Silver, Red, Blue, and Pink. Standing by this group was a golden figure with very pierce green eyes that could be seen from a distance.

"No-Noah, who are they?" Jake stuttered, briefly turning around to face his teammate as he and the others tried to comprehend what they were seeing.

"Only one explanation!" Noah said in his head.

"Legendary Rangers, real ones!" Noah answered in amazement.

"Look!" Emma exclaimed, pointing to the ridge in the opposite direction. "Over there!"

The rangers looked over to see two more groups of Rangers appearing on another ridge. The first group was a cape wearing team accompanied by two knights and a White Warrior. The second group, whose color matched the Super Mega Rangers, stood alongside them. Accompanying them was a Blackish Ranger and what looked like a Police officer Robot.

"Wow!" Emma awed.

Within seconds, more teams began to appear across the hill, filling the entire quarry.

"Mighty Morphin and Zeo!" Noah exclaimed as the mentioned teams struck a pose. "Look, I see Turbo! Incredible!"

"Lost Galaxy!" Gia exclaimed as she caught sight of the Galaxy Rangers and Magna Defender.

"Wild Force and Dino Thunder!" Jake awed as he pointed the teams out. "RPM!"

"Lightspeed Rescue, Mystic Force!" Emma cooed as she gazed at the teams. "Time Force!"

"Jungle Fury, Ninja Storm!" Gia exclaimed in almost disbelief.

"In Space! Alien!" Orion awed at the sight of the intergalactic Rangers. "SPD!"

"Operation Overdrive." Troy said before turning his gaze to the final team. "And Samurai. They're all here."

As the Rangers admired their predecessors' appearance, the Army of X-Borgs and Bruisers was getting closer. The Legendary Rangers, noticing the incoming threat, turned around and walked down the cliff.

"Here they come!" Jake chuckled.

As the Legendary Rangers made their approach, the rangers leading each team raised their hands to their helmets and removed them.

* * *

From Behind the Mega Rangers:

Samurai- Mike and Emily

RPM- Scott and Ziggy

Jungle Fury- Lily

Operation Overdrive- Mack

Mystic Force- Madison

SPD- Sky and Syd

Dino Thunder- Trent

Ninja Storm- Dustin and Cam

Wild Force- Taylor and Danny

* * *

From the Front of the rangers:

Time Force- Wes and Eric

Lightspeed Rescue- Carter, Dana, Ryan

Lost Galaxy- Leo, Damon, Karone

In Space- Cassie and TJ

Turbo- Justin

Zeo- Tanya

Alien- Corcus

Squadron- led by Tom (White)

Mighty Morphin- Tommy (Green), Billy, Kimberly

* * *

"This is unbelievable!" Troy marveled. "I've dreamt about this."

The Legendary Rangers soon formed a large circle around the Mega Rangers, with the helmetless rangers standing in the front of their own teams. And then the big man himself came forward, the Mighty Morphin Green Ranger, Tommy Oliver.

"Guess who's back." Tommy greeted the Mega Rangers with a smile.

"No way, Tommy!" Noah exclaimed in amazement as Jake gave out an amused laugh.

"You don't have to do this alone anymore." Tommy went on. "We're here to fight by your side."

Billy stepped forward. "You've more than lived up to the legacy we left for you. We're all very proud of you."

The helmetless rangers nodded in agreement.

"Thank you. It's an honor to meet you." Troy said.

"Ah, the honor's all ours, Troy." Kimberly assured him. She turned to face Tommy, who nodded at her. She then turned back to face the Mega Rangers again. "Why don't you take the lead this time?"

"You guy's ready?" Troy asked his teammates, who nodded.

"Let's do it!" Troy shouted as he and the other Mega Rangers pulled out their basic morphers and Orion pulled out his Silver Morpher. "It's morphing time!"

"Go, Go, Megaforce!" The Mega Rangers shouted as they placed their Gosei Cards into their morphers, activating them.

"Super Mega Mode!" Orion declared, as he placed his Silver Ranger key into his morpher.

The Legendary Rangers put their helmets back on, initiating a roll call:

"We're back and ready to morph into action! Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!"

"We are the mythical warriors never seen before! Power Rangers Five Star Squadron

"Powers of water, powers of Light, powers unite! Power Rangers of Aquitar!"

"Stronger than ever before! Rangers at the Core! Power Rangers Zeo!"

"Mighty Engines, Roar! Turbo Charged for more! Power Rangers Turbo!"

"Flip on thrusters, Fire the Rockets! Power Rangers In Space!"

"Galactic warriors of the cosmos! Power Rangers Lost Galaxy!"

"Evil beware, the Rescue Soldiers are here! Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue!"

"Heroes from the Future, Protectors of all time! Power Rangers, Time Force!"

"Guardians of the Earth, United we roar! Power Rangers Wild Force!"

"With the speed of the wind and swift like thunder! Power Rangers Ninja Storm!"

"Hear our rampaging roar against evil! Power Rangers Dino Thunder!"

"Space Patrol Delta to the Rescue! Power Rangers SPD!"

"We call forth the magic, together as one! Power Rangers, Mystic Force!"

"Heed our call to adventure! Power Rangers Operation Overdrive!"

"Animal Spirits, Unite! Power Rangers, Jungle Fury!"

"Engine Cells at Full Throttle! Power Rangers RPM!"

"Rangers Together, Samurai Forever! Power Rangers Samurai!"

"Earth's Defenders, Never Surrender! Power Rangers Megaforce!"

* * *

Nearby the X-Borg and Bruiser army was approaching the quarry. They stopped as they saw the Megaforce Rangers leading the Ranger Army.

"Ready, Rangers?" Troy shouted.

The Legendary Rangers brandished their legends in response.

"Time to create a new legend!" Troy shouted. "Charge!"

And with that both armies charged at each other, with the Mega Rangers dealing the first strike.

* * *

Jayden blocked an attack from an X-Borg behind him with his Shogun Sword and slashed the enemy away as more approached him.

Joel, overconfident as ever, found himself fighting to escape the grip of a Bruiser. Carter rushed forward to help him, but was halted by another Bruiser. He blocked the Bruiser's swinging punches with his Rescue blaster. He then kicked the Bruiser away.

Joel still wrestled with the Bruiser. Suddenly, Ryan leaped forward and slashed the Bruiser, forcing it to release its grip. Joel and Chad blasted the minion away.

Kelsey also struggled with a Bruiser, but knocked it away with her V-Lancer.

Justin rapidly punched every X-Borg who came at him as though they were flies. The Phantom Ranger used his cloaking device to fight X-Borgs without them seeing him.

Cole knocked an X-Borg to the ground and jumped on its back.

"Let's do it, guys!" Cole told his team.

The Wild Force Rangers leapt forward into the air. They somersaulted forward as they descended to the ground. They join several of the Galaxy Rangers (Leo, Kai, and Karone) in their fight with several Bruisers.

Casey, without using his weapon, easily took down an X-Borg with a single punch. He then quickly KO'ed an incoming Bruiser with a double punch to the chest.

Dana, independent from her team, fought against several X-Borgs, managing to flip one over on its back.

The Overdrive Rangers (Dax, Will, and Ronny) began pummeling Several X-Borgs surrounding Dana. Dax, using his Drive Vortex, launched several X-Borgs into the air, allowing Will to slam them with his Drive Slammer as he leapt into the air as well. Ronny, with her Drive Claws, slashed against several Bruisers, knocking them off balance due to their large arms.

RJ, with nothing but his wits, found himself surrounded by a trio of X-Borgs. He proceeded to slash the soldiers with his sharp Jungle Claws, knocking them back.

On the hilly section of the quarry, a large group of X-Borgs and Bruisers prepared to strike the Rangers from above. Unfortunately, their attack was interrupted by an attack from several flying Rangers, who flew past them (Yellow Wild Force, Blue Wind, Jungle Fury Bat, Yellow Dino). These Rangers continued blasting their enemies as they flew across the battlefield. When they descend back to Earth, they quickly engage several X-Borgs.

Amdist the battle, Lily, Theo and Dominic were fighting together. Finally the group of enemies became too much. Lily and Theo quickly realize their teammate can take the X-Borgs out, and backflip out of the way. With his teammates out of the way, Dominic goes wild and slashes all the Bruisers with his Rhino Morpher, making dozens of sparks appear. Theo and Lily then take out the remaining X-Borgs with several karate moves.

Connor backed away several X-Borgs with his spear, allowing Trent to slash them with his Drago Sword. Maya, David, and Kat then rush to their aid, using their chief weapons to swat away the X-Borgs.

Elsewhere, the Never before seen team of Rangers, the Squadron, protected the Mighty Morphin White Ranger from several of the X-Borgs. The powerful Sixth Ranger went full out against the incoming X-Borgs, slashing away X-Borgs away using Saba the enchanted Sword. Once several of the footsoldiers went down, the White Ranger released the sword allowing it to fire beams from its mouth.

Mack slashed his Drive Lance wildly, taking out several X-Borgs.

The Space Rangers, Ashley, TJ, Cassie, and Andros fought together. Ashley relied on her physical attacks on an X-Borg to fight. She successfully grabbed hold of the soldier's weapon, incapacitating him. This allowed her to give him a powerful kick to knock him off his feet. Andros pulled out his Spiral Saber and attacked several other X-Borgs that were closing in on Ashley.

Finally Leo managed to get a clear shot at a group of the X-Borgs fighting his team and the Wild Force Rangers. He quickly brandished his Quasar Saber, causing a flamethrower to strike several X-Borgs. Once the smoke cleared the Mystic Rangers scattered to take out the other X-Borgs. Daggeron fired light blasts from his Laser Lamp across the battlefield.

Flynn and Ziggy pummel several incoming X-Borgs while Gem and Gemma team up and slashed incoming X-Borgs with their Cloud Hatchets. Jack and Lucas fired their weapons at the X-Borgs surrounding their teammates. Two X-Borgs then approached them and begun to wrestle with them.

Tommy slashed an X-Borg with his Dragon Dagger. Jason and the other Mighty Morphin Rangers, using their Power Weapons, easily managed to take down the X-Borgs they were fighting. One X-Borg came towards Jason as he was fighting a different X-Borg. As soon as the soldier was in his sight, Jason delivered a powerful punch to the X-Borg.

Casey and the Red Squadron Ranger blocked all the attacks from the X-Borgs that were coming at them. Marcus and Scott quickly block edtwo X-Borgs approaching Casey and the Squadron Ranger, and slashed them with their swords. Shane and Aurico stand by each other and slashed at the incoming group of X-Borgs.

Following this attack, several other X-Borgs and Bruisers were being struck swiftly multiple times by fast moving figures. When the attack on them ended, the figures that attacked stood among the fallen Bruisers revealing themselves to be Rangers with Super speed (Connor, Trey, Hunter, Blake, Dustin, Ronny, Delphine, and Cestro).

The other Turbo Rangers (Richie, Aisha, and Kendrix) brandished their chief weapons while they fought off several X-Borgs. As a new strategy, Richie and Aisha duck down, allowing Kendrix to spin 360 degrees as she fires multiple pink energy bolts from her Turbo Wind Fire at the X-Borgs. Now dazed, the X-Borgs were easy targets for Aisha and Richie who use their weapons to blast them away.

"Attack!" Robo Knight shouted as he and the Mega Rangers raced forward to attack the X-Borgs.

Syd and Summer both fight a small number of X-Borgs by themselves. Syd simply blocks the X-Borgs attacks while Summer used her sword to slash them away. One Bruiser crept up behind Summer, ready to strike her. Fortunately, it was blasted away at the last second by none other than Dillon, who joined Summer in the fighting. Not far away, Mike and Antonio also began fought X-Borgs with their chief weapons.

In the forest area of the quarry, several of the Extra Rangers were doing battle with the X-Borgs. Crueger, using Shadow Saber, struck down several X-Borgs with ease, while Kat used her hand-to-hand combat to knock several others away.

Leanbow blocked a Bruiser's punch with his shield and kicked the grunt away from him. He then turned around and slashed an incoming X-Borg, who went limp the moment it was hit. Another X-Borg swooped in ready to strike Leanbow with his staff, but its attack was blocked by Leanbow's shield. The X-Borg was slashed away by Leanbow's sword.

Udonna, using her Snow Staff, slashed away several other X-Borgs coming from behind Leanbow.

Jarrod, surrounded by about a dozen X-Borgs, went all out against his opponents. He pummeled and beat up the X-Borgs with his powerful punches. At one point, he delivered a powerful round house kick to knock away a Bruiser. Camille, who would always be at Jarrod's side, used her own moves along with her twin swords to fight off the X-Borgs.

Lauren teamed up with Mike, as both wildly slashed against several X-Borgs with their chief swords.

Blue Senturion and Sentinel Knight fought alongside each other, the Knight relying on punches and Senturion relying on his Senturion Saber. At one point, Sentinel Knight morphed into his Sword mode, and allowed the Blue Senturion to use the sword against the Bruisers.

The Spirit Rangers, who were now able to fight independently from their team, also engaged several Bruisers and X-Borgs in the wooded area. The Elephant Ranger calmly began combating against the X-Borgs with ease. When the X-Borgs went down the Brusiers came in.

"Hyah!" The Elephant Ranger roared as he stomped his foot on the ground, creating a shockwave that knocked the Bruisers off their feet.

The X-Borgs fired their lance blasts at the Bat Ranger who narrowly avoided them by jumping into the sky and using his Bat Fan for an air strike.

More Bruisers approached the two rangers, but were stopped by the Shark Ranger, who wielded his Shark Sabers. He leaps forward and twirls in the air, using his Sabers to slash the Bruisers in a tornado motion attack.

Ninjor used his teleporting ability to quickly make small work of the confused X-Borgs that were fighting him, slashing them wildly with his Katana.

Back in the main battlefield, the invisible ability Rangers (Rose, Trent, Anton) slashed and blasted their weapons at the confused X-Borgs.

Several of the Sixth Rangers teamed up together to take a large group of Bruisers. Eric charged in first firing his Quantum Defender blasts at the incoming Bruisers, engulfing them in a smoky explosion. While the smoke began to clear, Zhane and Tyzonn charged forward and slashed the Bruisers with their Super Silverizer and Drive Detector respectively.

As the Bruisers went down, Ethan stepped forward and stomped his foot hard on the ground, causing a tremor that knocked the remaining Bruisers off their feet. The remaining Zeo Rangers (Tanya, Rocky, and Adam) took on several X-Borgs with nothing but their side arms.

Cam rushed to aid of Antonio and Mike, slashing away several X-Borgs with ease. Close by, Kevin and Mia slashed away more X-Borgs with their Shogun Swords. As more came forward, Kevin and Mia summon their chief weapons, the Hydro Bow and Sky Fan. Kevin started the attack with several blasts from his weapon, knocking several X-Borgs back; then Mia used her Sky fan to attack the remaining ones that Kevin missed.

TJ and Carlos struggle against several Bruisers and X-Borgs, but quickly gain the upper hand when Dillon rushed in and blasted away two Bruisers. Then Damon stepped in to help out with them, slashing more X-Borgs with his Quasar Saber.

Meanwhile, the Bruisers approaching the Mega Rangers were stopped by the Omega and Nova Rangers.

"Muscle Mode!" The two Rangers declared as they activated their morphers.

With a boost in strength, the two futuristic Rangers easily knock around the Bruisers that come at them.

Now the Mighty Morphin team began the remaining X-Borgs and Bruisers together.

A large numbered group of X-Borgs charged against Trini. She blocks the attack of the two X-Borgs at the front of the group and grabbed hold of their staves. With all her might, she begins pushing the two X-Borgs back, causing the entire group to be pushed back as well.

Billy and Zack, without even using their weapons, engage the Bruisers who were just about to strike Trini. Billy punched and kicked against a single Brusier, knocking it out with ease. Zack takes out the other two with only two punches.

More X-Borgs and Brusiers approach only to be engulfed in an explosion caused by Jason and Kimberly. The two begin to fight more X-Borgs knocking them away with their martial arts.

Tommy, still wielding his Dragon Dagger, continues fighting against several X-Borgs by himself. He defeats the last one by kicking it straight in the face. Then he looked up to the sky, where the Armada ships kept unloading more X-Borgs and Bruisers. Tommy held his flute to his visor and played a fanfare musical tune.

All the Rangers, who had just now defeated the remaining X-Borgs and Bruisers, heard Tommy's flute and made their way toward him.

The Extra Rangers noticed the enemy ships closing in as well as Tommy's flute, and rushed to the aid of their teammates.

All the Rangers gathered around Tommy as a new and larger platoon of X-Borgs and Bruisers were unloaded from more Armada ships.

"Man, these guys won't quit." Orion groaned.

"Tommy, what should we do?" Troy asked the Legendary Ranger.

"Everyone, we need to use our special attacks!" Tommy commanded. "Use your finishers!"

Right!" The Rangers shouted in agreement.

"Power Blaster! Power Cannon!"

"Aquitar Lasers!"

"Zeo Blaster! Golden Staff!"

"Turbo RAM! Senturion Synergizer! Phantom Laser!"

"Spiral Saber, Booster Mode! Quadro Blaster, online! Super Silverizer!"

"Transdaggers Formation! Magna Blaster!"

"Rescue Bird! Titanium Laser!"

"Vortex Blaster! Quantum Defender Blaster Mode!"

"Jungle Sword! Lunar Cue, Break Mode!"

"Thunderstorm Blaster!"

"Z-Rex Blaster, Super Mode!"

"Canine Cannon! Omega Morpher, Light-Beam Mode!"

"Magi Staff! Laser Lamp! Snow Staff!"

"Drill Blaster! Drive Detector, Blaster Mode!"

"Claw Cannon!"

"RPM Enforcer! Skyshift Blazer!"

"Bullzooka Blaster! Barracuda Blades!"

"Megaforce Blaster, Ready! Vulcan Cannon, Set! Super Silver Spear, Blaster Mode!"

All the Rangers poised their weapons at the X-Borgs and Bruisers, waiting for them to make the first move. The X-Borgs charged first followed by the Bruisers.

"Fire!" Tommy shouted.

All the rangers fired their team weapons engulfing the entire quarry in a bright yellow light that could be seen across the galaxy. The Mega Rangers were knocked unconscious.

* * *

"Ohhhh, Man." Orion groaned as the Mega Rangers regained consciousness. "What happened?"

The six Mega Rangers awoke to find themselves lying on the ground in the quarry, which was now dead quiet.

The Mega Rangers got back on their feet, and brushed the dust off of their bodies. They looked around the quarry, but there was no else but them. The Legendary Rangers, as well as the Armada fleet, were gone.

"Guys, check out our morphers." Noah chimed.

The Rangers pulled out their Gosei Morphers, only to find that they were all broken beyond repair.

"What-What happened?" Jake stuttered.

"That last attack." Orion answered.

The others turned to face Orion, who held up his broken Silver morpher.

"We put everything we had into that final strike to destroy the Armada for good. Every ounce of power was used up in that war, guys, and now they're gone. And so are the Legendary Rangers' powers."

The Rangers remained silent, saddened that they had now lost their powers again...as well as Robo Knight.

Troy looked up at his friends with a smile. "Well, it was worth it, guys."

The others looked up at Troy with confused faces.

"I think losing our powers is a small price to pay in order to save the Earth." Troy went on. "And now the Earth is finally safe."

The other Rangers cheered up a bit from Troy's statement. They all nod their heads in agreement.

"You're right, Troy." Noah smiled. "It was worth it."

"So that means the battle's over!" Jake exclaimed. "No more Armada!"

The gang gathered in for a group hug.

"Guys, it's finally over." Gia said with a grin.

The others smiled back at her.

"Wrong again, rangers!" A sickening voice interrupted.

"No, it can't be!" Troy droned, not believing he had just heard that voice.

The rangers turned around slowly to see the Emperor Mavro standing behind them with eyes burning with anger.

"You've got to be kidding!" Orion seethed.

* * *

End Notes: I'm sure you know what's going to happen next.

Originally I was going to do a morphing Call, but decided to do a roll call since the morphing call would have been too long had it been on TV.

Forgive me for giving Wes and Cassie's lines to Billy and Kimberly. I just felt that both of them and Tommy really represent the Power Rangers because of their dedication and time as Rangers. For me, they are the three most Legendary of the Power Rangers and I was saddened that neither got to appear.

Until Next time, rate and review.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters

Author's Note: This chapter is actually the main reason why I wrote this story. I had previously seen this fight in Gokaiger, and was upset when it wasn't shown in the original Super Megaforce finale, so I decided to write my own version. Before I was able to finish it, I heard about the extended finale, and saw that they added the fight with Mavro. To that end, I decided to just write my own version of the Legendary Battle, updating this chapter as I went along.

This fight for me was one of the redeeming moments in Super Megaforce. Even though I did enjoy it (though not as much as I enjoyed the Japanese version), It could have been better if the show had filmed their own version as there were several teams (Namely, Turbo, Time Force, Wild Force, and RPM) that had to be edited out because they appeared alongside the un-adapted Rangers.

I also felt that this fight should have happened after the X-Borg War because having it end the way it did in the show was kind of anti-climactic (Army fights the Rangers, even though their leader is gone).

So I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 8: Mavro's Last Stand

"What?" Gia groaned. "He's still alive?"

"Ha, Ha, Ha!" Mavro cackled maniacally. "You rangers actually thought I'd go down that easily? I've survived far worse than that pathetic attempt. Hundreds of worlds, countless enemies have fallen before me. And now it's time to add you six to the list of the defeated and forgotten!"

"Give up, Emperor, it's over!" Troy attempted to reason with the alien. "Your entire Armada fleet is gone and your troops destroyed. It's not too late to leave and save yourself."

"Never!" Mavro snarled. "You six insolent rangers are going to pay for what you did to me. You destroyed my sons, and I intend to return the favor by destroying you."

"Oh, really." Jake sneered. "There are six of us and only one of you. I'm afraid you're outnumbered."

"Do not mock me, human!" Mavro roared, firing his Doom Harbinger at Jake.

Thankfully, Jake managed to dodge the powerful attack at the last second.

Troy and Orion turned to face Mavro.

"That was a really cheap shot, Emperor!" Troy barked. "You didn't even give him a chance to defend himself."

"HA HA HA!" Mavro bellowed with laughter. "Don't you understand, human? I am Mavro, the Emperor of the Armada, the most powerful being in the universe. My might far exceeds that of my sons, Damaras, and even that of Admiral Malkor. Nothing you can do will be able to stop me. I shall leave this planet and return with an even larger Armada fleet to finally finish this planet off, but not before I tear each and every one of you so called Power Rangers apart."

Jake and the others stepped forward.

"No, Mavro, you don't get it." Orion retorted. "As long as you or anyone else tries to conquer a defenseless planet, we'll be there to stop you no matter what."

Mavro began pacing around the Rangers. "You don't fool me, Andresian. I know what happened in that explosion. You and the other so-called Power Rangers lost your powers to destroy my fleet, which means you no longer stand a chance against me. Face it; without those powers, you would have easily fallen against my sons. Now you all are nothing, just six teenagers with attitude if you will. And I'm going to show you what happens when anyone crosses me or my sons."

"We never needed those ranger powers to defeat your sons!" Noah shot.

"He's right, it takes more than power to win a battle, Emperor!" Jake agreed.

"The only thing you fight for is yourself; you don't care who you hurt along the way!" Gia stated.

"But we have something worth fighting for: our families, our friends, and this planet!" Emma went on.

"And every single Legendary Rangers gave us their powers because they believed in us. That's why….." Troy continued.

"We are the Power Rangers, and we'll never surrender!" Orion finished.

Suddenly, a light flashed on the rangers' morphers. The rangers held the devices out in awe.

"Guys!" Emma exclaimed. "Our morphers, they're…"

The Super Mega morphers suddenly began to repair themselves, as though they were never destroyed. And the ranger keys were restored as well.

"They're fixed!" Jake laughed in amazement.

"But how?" Gia questioned.

"No…." Mavro quavered. "What is going on?

"You guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Troy asked the others. They all nod in agreement.

Troy stepped forward as did his teammates.

"Alright, Emperor, it's time we settle this once and for all!" Troy shouted at the Emperor.

"Super Mega Mode!" The rangers shouted as they placed their ranger keys into their morphers.

"Super Megaforce Red!"

"Super Megaforce Blue!"

"Super Megaforce Yellow!"

"Super Megaforce Green!"

"Super Megaforce Pink!"

"Super Megaforce Silver!"

"Earth's Defenders, Never Surrender!" The rangers declared as a large explosion blew behind them.

Mavro snarled at the rangers, summoning his sword. "I'll crush you all!"

The Rangers summon their Super Mega Blaster and Sabers.

"Alright, guys, this is it! Don't hold anything back! Use every power, every mode that we've got!" Troy commanded firing his Mega blaster at Mavro.

Mavro blocked the attack with his sword, and counterattacked by firing his Doom Harbinger attack at the rangers.

"Legendary Ranger Mode!" The Rangers shouted as they were engulfed by Mavro's attack.

"Ha, got them!" Mavro laughed. "Huh?"

As the smoke cleared, it turned out the rangers were protected by Orion, who had morphed into the Mighty Morphin Green Ranger. In this mode he used the power of his Dragon Shield to protect his teammates from the Emperor's attack.

The five main rangers entered into their Legendary Rangers modes the instant the smoke cleared.

"In Space!" Troy shouted as he morphed into the Red Space Ranger.

"Lost Galaxy!" Noah yelled as he morphed into Blue Galaxy Ranger.

Troy and Noah leaped over Orion, ready to strike the Emperor with their weapons, the Spiral Saber and Quasar Saber. Mavro, catching wind of this, blocked both of their blades with his own sword, halting their attack.

As the two were pushed out of the way, Troy and Noah managed to back-flip away from the Emperor. This allowed Jake and Gia to join the fight as the Black Overdrive and Yellow Alien Rangers respectively.

Gia relied on her hand to hand combat to fight Mavro, allowing Jake to use his Drive Slammer to score some major hits on the Emperor's body.

Emma finally joined the fight as the Pink Zeo Ranger, and readied to attack the Emperor with her Zeo Power Disc. Mavro noticed her at the last second and used his sword to block her attack. He then shoved his sword against her helmet, causing her to stumble backwards.

"I've got you, Emma!" Orion shouted as he leaped in front of Emma to protect her. He then ran toward the Emperor and tried to attack with his Dragon Dagger, only for the Emperor to grab hold of it with his free hand.

"Jake, Noah, now!" Emma shouted.

Suddenly, two fast figures sprinted past Mavro, slashing him several times, which caused him to release his hold on the Dragon Dagger. It turned out to be Noah and Jake, who had used the powers of the Blue Turbo Ranger and the Green RPM Ranger.

"Too fast for ya?" Jake quipped.

"You...!" Mavro snarled.

"Ninja Storm!" Gia declared.

Gia, using the Yellow Wind Ranger power, summoned her Gold Sword. With it, she performed a downward slash at Mavro, causing a stream of powerful energy to hit him.

"Jungle Fury!" Troy declared.

Troy, as the Jungle Fury Red Ranger, used his Jungle Chucks to create a wave of energy to strike Mavro. Unfortunately, Mavro was able to dodge it in time, but Troy countered by charging toward him and slashed him with his Jungle Claws.

"Get back!" Mavro roared as he used his sword to knock Troy away.

"Hold on, Troy!" Orion shouted as he morphed into the Lunar Wolf Ranger. He used his Lunar Cue to slash the Emperor away from Troy.

"Emma, he's all yours!" Orion yelled to his teammate, leaping away from Mavro.

"V5 cannon fire!" Emma shouted as the Time Force Pink Ranger, firing her chief weapon.

The cannon's attack barely wounded Mavro, but managed to singe several of his hair like appendages.

"Titanium Ranger!" Orion shouted as he morphed.

Mavro, growing weary from the battle, tried to destroy Orion with his Doom Harbingers, but Orion used his Titanium Axe to block the attack. The axe absorbed the energy from the blast, allowing Orion to redirect it back at Mavro as he swung it in his direction.

Mavro stumbled backwards in pain as the energy struck him.

"Spirit Rangers!" Troy, Noah, and Gia shouted as they morphed into the Shark, Bat, and Elephant Rangers.

Gia wrapped the chain of her Jungle Mace around Mavro's right arm, preventing him from using his sword. Noah then flew forward and gave Mavro a powerful slash with his Jungle Fan. Mavro managed to free himself from Gia's mace, but not quick enough to avoid a flurry of slashes from Troy's Shark Sabers.

"Phantom Ranger!" Jake shouted as he morphed.

Using the Phantom Ranger's cloaking device, Jake managed to pummel Mavro with rapid punches, confusing the alien Emperor.

Emma morphed into Ninjor. She then summoned her Katana and teleported behind Mavro, slashing him rapidly with it. She teleported away again before the Emperor turned around to attack her.

Gia, as the Kat Ranger, rushed up to the Emperor and gave him a couple of punches as well.

"This one's for you, Robo Knight!" Orion said as he morphed into Robo Knight and aimed the Vulcan Cannon at Mavro. "Knight Dynamic!" Orion fired the cannon's blast at Mavro, injuring his left arm.

This left the Emperor within firing range of Noah, who had morphed into the Blue Senturion. He poised his Senturion Synergizer at Mavro, and fired multiple rounds on him. Mavro barely managed to block the blasts with his sword.

"Green Chameleon!" Emma shouted as she morphed into the Green Chameleon Warrior.

Mavro swung his sword at Emma, but couldn't keep up with her due to her camouflage ability. While she was hidden from his view, the mouth guard on Emma's helmet opened slightly, allowing a long yet sharp chameleon tongue to be released, which slashed the Emperor several times.

Jake, as the Magna Defender leaped forward and dealt a powerful slash attack on the Emperor with his Magna Sword. He then changed it to its blast mode and fired several rounds on the Emperor.

"Wolf Warrior!" Troy shouted as he morphed into the Wolf Warrior.

Brandishing his sword and shield, he entered combat with Mavro. Due to having a great defense to balance his offense, Troy was able to wound the evil Emperor with ease. As a final move, Troy summoned a giant fireball that engulfed Mavro.

The rest of the rangers regrouped with Troy. Mavro stood up, obviously weakened. But the fight was far from over.

"Give up?" Troy quipped.

"Never!" Mavro roared as he fired his Doom Harbingers at the rangers.

"Legendary Enhancement Ranger Mode!" The Rangers shouted as the attack struck them. (I would have called them Battlizers, but everyone complained when the show called them that).

When the smoke cleared, the rangers revealed themselves in a special kind of ranger mode.

"SPD, SWAT Mode Blue!" Noah shouted as held up his Delta Enforcer.

"Green Lightspeed Ranger, Mega Battle Mode!" Jake shouted as he brandished his giant buzz saw.

"Element of Lightning, Yellow Legend Ranger!" Gia shouted as she held her Lion Staff.

"Super Samurai Mode, Pink Ranger!" Emma shouted as she summoned her Spin Sword.

"Super Megaforce, Gold Mode!" Orion shouted as he summoned his golden armor.

"Triassic Ranger!" Troy shouted as he summoned the Battlizer.

"What's this?" Mavro trembled in fear.

"Noah, take the lead!" Troy commanded.

"You got it!" Noah confirmed, stepping forward with his Delta Enforcer poised to fire.

"Take this!" Noah shouted as he fired the gun's blasts at Mavro rapidly, fatally wounding the Emperor.

Mavro groaned loudly as the blasts hit every part of his body, causing tiny explosions to burst around him.

"Go for it, guys!" Noah shouted.

Emma, Gia, and Jake raced forward, ready to attack the wounded Mavro.

Jake readied his Battle saw, as Emma raised her Super Shogun sword.

"Code 1!" Gia shouted as she clicked the number on her Lion staff.

Gia fired a bolt of lightning at Mavro, weakening him further. She then rushed forward and slashed him with her lion staff. Then Jake rushed forward and slashed the Emperor with his battle saw, cutting off several of his hair-like appendages. Next was Emma, who slashed him with her Shogun Sword.

Mavro fatally wounded, struggled to stay on his feet, and tried to use his sword as a crutch.

"Sword of Triumph!" Troy declared as he began slashing Mavro with his powerful sword.

"Orion!" Troy shouted turning to face his teammate.

Orion ran forward with his spear in hand. Troy cupped his hands to his chest. Orion jumped up, allowing his right foot to land on Troy's hands, which hoisted him into the air.

"Legendary Final Strike!" Orion shouted as he lifted his spear to strike Mavro.

Mavro attempted to block the attack with his sword; Orion's spear broke the sword in half and fatally slashed the Emperor.

Electricity and explosions began to erupt all over Mavro's body as he got down on his knees in pain. The rangers reverted back to their Super Mode.

"This is impossible!" Mavro despaired as he looked up at the rangers. "How can you six insignificant pests defeat me, the most powerful Emperor in the universe?"

"Simple." Troy stated. "When we work together, we can overcome anything. And as long as there's someone like you and your sons trying to destroy the people and the planet we care about, we'll be here to protect it!"

The rangers placed their respective ranger keys into their sabers, charging up for their final attack. And Orion brandished his Silver Spear.

Mavro stood up and tossed his broken sword aside, bracing himself for the Rangers' attack.

"Super Silver Spear!" Orion shouted as he slashed his spear forward, creating a wave of energy.

"Super Mega, Saber Blast!" The rangers shouted as they swung their weapons in Mavro's direction, causing it to combine with Orion's energy attack. It formed into an energy wave in the shape of their team's symbol. Once the blast impacted Mavro, it broke up into five swords made up of energy, each colored for the five main rangers. The swords then impaled Mavro.

Mavro was engulfed in smoke.

"That got him!" Troy stated. "What?"

Mavro emerged from the smoke, groaning in pain. He had a visible injury on his abdomen.

"No way!" Orion exclaimed. "No one could have survived that!"

Mavro slowly walked toward the rangers, groaning in pain.

"Rangers...If I'm going down, I'm going to take you all with me!" Mavro roared as he fired his Doom Harbinger at the rangers one final time.

The blast engulfed the rangers in a massive explosion, but Orion leaped out just in time, wielding the team's cannon.

"I don't think so!" Orion shouted as he lunged at Mavro.

"WHAT!" Mavro gasped as he looked up in horror.

Orion rammed the cannon into Mavro's wound, causing sparks to explode around them as the Emperor shrieked in pain.

Orion placed his Silver Ranger key into the cannon, charging it up for a powerful attack. "This one is for all the lives you've ruined, Emperor!" Orion shouted.

"Orion, we're with you!" Troy shouted as the other rangers gathered around Orion and placed their hands on him, bracing for the coming attack.

NOOOO!" Mavro bellowed as he awaited the inevitable.

"SUPER MEGA, FINAL WAVE!" The rangers shouted as Orion pulled the trigger.

From being shot at point blank, the cannon's blast engulfed the rangers and Mavro in a giant explosion knocking both sides back. The recoil caused the rangers to de-morph completely as they fell to the ground.

The Rangers looked up to see the Emperor who now had electricity and explosions erupting all over his body.

"CURSE YOU, POWER RANGERS!" Mavro bellowed in pain. "CURSE YOU!"

In the end, he had finally succumbed to his wounds and fell to the ground in one final explosion to signify his death.

The tired rangers looked up to see the ashy remains of the Emperor.

"Did we just…" Jake panted.

"Yeah!" Troy answered.

"We did it!" Orion shouted as the others broke out in cheers before letting their bodies collapse to the ground. "It's over!"

The rangers laid on the ground several minutes, letting everything that just transpired sink in.

Fade to black...

* * *

End Notes: So the next chapter will give us something the show didn't: a proper ending. It will include a send off for both Orion and Robo Knight, as well as explain the reason why the Mega Rangers won't be able to use the Legendary keys anymore, thus paving the way for future Power Rangers (Dino Charge Rangers)

You may notice that Mavro's personality is a little different during this fight. It's because the one thing I didn't like about him in the show was that he was way too overconfident. I know he's the emperor and all, but even he has to know when he's licked. Especially when you compare him with his Japanese counterpart Ackidos Gill, who was fighting more out of desperation and disbelief that he could be beaten by six pirates.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters

Final Chapter: So it's come to end. I will admit, it was a little tricky to find the proper ending for this season that we didn't get in the show. After watching Gokaiger, I finally found the perfect scenario.

This final chapter will also explain how the Legendary Rangers got their powers back to fight in the war, and why the Rangers morphers were repaired in the last chapter. Originally there was going to be a scene involving Jake and Gia, but I decided to scrape it.

So now without further ado, I present to you now the final chapter.

* * *

Chapter 9: The Legacy Continues

Outside the city, Orion was repairing a damaged Armada ship in the clearing of the forest.

After saving the world and defeating the Emperor, the Rangers returned home to their families and friends. That was two days ago, and now Orion felt it was time for him to depart once again. Thankfully, he managed to find a slightly damaged Armada Ship outside the city, which he had now managed to restore. He could not, however, bring himself say good-bye to his friends a second time, so kept his project a secret from them.

Orion took one last look around the grassy area, then toward the peaceful city several miles away.

"I'm really going to miss this place." Orion sighed as he prepared to board his ship.

"Orion, wait!"

Orion turned around to see his five human friends racing towards him.

Orion laughed to himself as he got off his ship. He should have known they'd come and find him, but he was glad they did.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" Orion exclaimed as he hugged everyone.

"You weren't thinking about leaving without saying good-bye, were you?" Emma smiled, stepping forward.

"I know, I know, I should have told you." Orion admitted. "But I didn't think I could handle saying good-bye to you guys a second time."

"Well, how about we don't say good-bye?" Gia suggested.

"What do you mean?" Orion asked, slightly confused.

The five rangers exchanged glances and smiles with each other.

"Orion, you helped us when we needed it most." Noah stated as he stepped forward. "And you're going to need help to repair your planet and rescue survivors. And that's why…."

"We're going to come with you!" Emma squealed excitedly.

Orion's eyes bulged with shock.

"Come with me? To Andresia?" Orion repeated.

"We talked it over with our families, and they all support us." Emma went on.

"Whoa, guys, hold on." Orion blurted out. "I really appreciate the offer, but I can't ask you guys do that. This planet needs you more than I do."

"Actually, now that the Armada's gone, the Earth doesn't really need us anymore." Gia pointed out.

"What are you talking about?" Orion asked, puzzled by her statement. "What if some other evil force invades Earth and you guys aren't here to stop them?"

Troy stepped forward to the Silver Ranger, placing his hand on Orion's shoulder. "Orion, you're forgetting one of the main traditions of being a Power Ranger: when you defeat the enemies you were chosen to protect the Earth from, it's time to pass the torch to a new generation. The Legendary Rangers went through this passage for years, and now it's our turn to move on. With the Armada gone, we have to leave protecting the world from evil to a new generation."

"And besides, you helped us save our planet." Emma pointed out. "And we're going to return the favor by helping you rebuild your world."

"It won't be easy." Jake said. "But as long as we're together, anything's possible."

"You guys!" Orion sniffled. "You are all the best friends I ever had!"

The rangers circled Orion around for a group hug.

* * *

That afternoon the rangers walked into the city as they made their way to the Skyship, which had been repaired by the gang. As they walked down the streets of the city, many people gathered around and applauded them. The six teens, acting as professional as they could, simply waved at the adoring crowd of people as they finally approached the Sky Ship.

"Still feel the new kid?" Jake joked, elbowing Troy.

Troy looked up to the Black Ranger. "Never felt like one after I met you guys."

The Rangers came up to the Skyship, which opened its hull door. The Rangers turned around once more and waved good-bye to their families and friends.

"Bye! Bye!" Gia waved to the people. "We'll miss you!"

"Don't worry, Dad!" Emma waved. "We'll be back in a few months."

"Hey, Mr. Burley, I'll bring you a space rock when we come back." Noah called out to his teacher.

With a final wave of applause, the Rangers turned around and entered the entrance to the Skyship. They trekked to the top of the ship-like Zord. Just as they were about to turn the corner to the steering room, the five Rangers stopped in their tracks.

"Guys, what's wrong?" Orion asked, as he was at the back.

Orion looked forward and noticed a humanoid figure standing in front of the Rangers.

"Robo Knight!" Emma cried out.

"Well done, Rangers." Robo Knight stated. "You have eliminated all traces of the alien Armada. The Earth is safe once again."

The five Mega Rangers gathered around their old ally, patting him on the back and saying how much they missed him.

"It is good to be back, Rangers." Robo Knight stated.

Orion smiled and pulled something from his jacket as he approached the Knight. The other five rangers dispersed as they clear path for Orion to face Robo Knight.

"Robo Knight, I believe this belongs to you." Orion stated as he held out the Robo Knight Ranger key in his hand.

Robo Knight looked down at the key and took it from Orion's hand.

"Yes and thank you, Silver Ranger." Robo Knight answered as he took the key. "You have exceeded all expectations of the Sixth Rangers. You have done well."

"Thank you for that, Robo Knight." Orion smiled. "And for saving me life."

Robo Knight." Troy said as stepped forward

"Yes, Red Ranger?" Robo Knight answered turning to face Troy.

"There's-There's just a few things I don't understand." Troy said. "How did you come back during our last battle? You entire life-force was gone when we found you in your Lion Zord mode."

"Yeah, and how did the Legendary Rangers get their powers back?" Noah added.

"It is actually quite simple, Rangers." Robo Knight answered.

_Flashback_

"Say goodbye, Gosei!" Vrak laughed as he slashed Gosei's Head, splitting it in half.

"The Ranger keys that Gosei kept with him in the Command Center contained the full extent of the Legendary Rangers' powers, including my own." Robo Knight's voice explained as the flashback scene continued. "By destroying Gosei, Vrak inadvertently triggered Gosei's fail-safe plan."

_End Flashback_

"Plan?" Troy repeated.

"Yes. In the unforeseen event that Gosei was destroyed, the Legendary Ranger keys were to release the powers contained within them and return to their previous owners, no matter their location." Robo Knight went on. "That is why I was able to be restored after giving my life force to you, Silver Ranger. The Legendary Rangers were given their powers back as well, allowing them to fight by our side against the Armada."

"But then they sacrificed their powers to destroy the Armada." Jake pointed out. "And then our Ranger keys were restored along with the Legendary keys when we fought the emperor."

"Correct, Black Ranger." Robo Knight stated. "But you must understand that such powers of good can never truly be destroyed; only transferred. When we and the other Rangers unleashed all of our power to destroy the Armada fleet, they were simply transferred back into the Morphing Grid. However, when you all stood up to the Emperor, proclaiming your will to protect the Earth and the entire universe from the forces of evil, the Morphing Grid reacted, causing your strong human emotions to restore your morphers, along with the Ranger powers."

"We did that?" Emma cooed. "That's amazing!"

"And now I must ask you to complete one more task before you depart, Rangers." Robo Knight went on.

"Sure anything, Robo Knight." Troy assured.

Robo Knight summoned a treasure chest, which contained all the Legendary Ranger keys. "Return the Legendary Ranger keys to their rightful owners."

Troy took the Treasure chest, nodding his head to Robo Knight in acknowledgment.

"We will, Robo Knight." Troy told him. "Besides, after that last fight against the Emperor, we've lost the ability to morph into Legendary Rangers anymore."

"Yeah, even our Super Modes are gone." Noah added.

"Good, and now I bid farewell to you all." Robo Knight stated before turning around and walking away.

"Hey, Robo Knight." Gia spoke up. "Why don't you come with us to Andresia?"

Robo Knight stopped in his tracks and turned to face the Rangers once more.

"I am sorry, Yellow Ranger, but I must remain here." Robo Knight answered as he turned to face the setting sun in the distance. "With Gosei gone, the Earth no longer has a guardian. Even though my mission to protect the Earth is complete, a new candidate must assume Gosei's role. And as his creation, I must oblige that favor."

"We're going to miss you, Robo Knight." Noah confessed.

Emma, being the emotional one, rushed forward and wrapped her arms around the robot, who was taken aback by the gesture.

"Robo Knight, you are more than a machine." Emma sniffled. "You are our friend."

"What is this strange sensation in my circuitry?" Robo Knight asked. "It feels as though my battery cell has been impaled with a sword."

"It means you feel sad." Gia answered as she pulled Emma aside.

"I feel sad?" Robo Knight repeated, sounding confused about what Gia said. "Why should I feel sad? I am fully functional, the Earth is free of threats, and you humans are alive."

"You're sad because we're leaving you." Troy answered. "It's always sad when friends have to leave each other."

"You are my friends?" Robo Knight asked, in a confused tone.

"Friends forever." Troy corrected him.

Jake smiled and held his fist out.

"Let's do this right, guys." Jake quipped.

Gia and Emma smiled placing their fists beside his. Noah and Troy did so as well.

Orion stared at the five, oblivious to what they were doing. Robo Knight simply stood motionless.

Emma, noticing the two teammates' confusion, decided to explain. "This is our team cheer. Ball your hands into fists and hold them out with ours."

Robo Knight held up his hand, examining it closely before balling it into a fist and holding it out next to Emma's. Orion followed suit.

"Now when we say, 'Earth Defenders, Never Surrender, we throw our hands in the air." Emma went on.

"Why would we do that?" Orion asked.

The others smiled.

"You'll see." Troy smiled.

"Earth's Defenders….." The group shouted. "Never Surrender!"

All of them threw their hands in the air in a victorious manner.

"Well, it is time for me to go now, Rangers." Robo Knight stated. "I wish you all safe journey to Andresia."

With that said, Robo Knight morphed into his Lion Zord Mode and flew away into the horizon.

"Good-bye, Robo Knight!" Emma called out as she and the other Rangers waved. "Take good care of Tensou!"

Within seconds, Robo Knight disappeared from the Rangers sight.

Troy turned to face his friends.

"Alright, guys, you ready for this?" Troy asked.

The others nodded and followed Troy to the Steering room. They all walked toward the steering wheel, with Troy front and center.

"Alright, time to return the powers!" Troy commanded as he lifted up the chest of keys toward the sky.

The chest opened up and all the keys scattered throughout the sky as bright yellow lights. The Skyship then took off into the sky.

* * *

Mike and Emily both received their keys. They both waved good-bye to the Skyship before leaving hand-in-hand.

* * *

Scott received his Ranger key, as he looked up at the sky. His brother Marcus placed his hand on Scott's shoulder. Scott turned around and smiled at his older brother. With a polite nod, Marcus slowly faded away.

* * *

Dominic received his Key again. Fran walked up to him, wrapping her arms around his free arm as they both watched the Skyship.

* * *

Mack received his key as the Skyship passes him. As he looked at the key in his hand, Mack grinned.

"A treasure worth having."

* * *

Nick and Leanbow both received their keys. Without anything to say to each other, the two departed into the Enchanted Forest as Fire Heart's roar echoes.

* * *

Sky received the SPD Red Ranger key as well as the SPD Blue Key. Standing beside him was Jack and Crueger, who received his Shadow Ranger Key. Sky looked at the Red Ranger key, then at Jack. Sky held the key out to Jack. The former Red Ranger looked at his comrade in confusion.

Sky smiled. "There can only be one Red Ranger."

Jack smirked and took the key from Sky's hand.

"Glad to be back on the job." Jack grinned.

With that said, Cruger opened a wormhole and the three entered.

* * *

Ethan received his key and looked up proudly toward the Skyship.

* * *

At a Ninja Academy, Shane and Hunter received their keys and nod at the departing Skyship. With that, the two Rangers and their group of ninja students began sparring with each other.

* * *

On the Animarium, Merrick received his key again and walks off into the forest, with Zen-Aku following close behind.

* * *

Wes received his key again, and walked off to the Silver Guardian building where Eric is waiting for him. Wes stopped for a moment when he saw the other Time Force Rangers talking with Eric. Wes smiled.

"About time."

* * *

Ryan and Dana received their keys once more, looking up at the Skyship. The two waved good-bye to the Mega Rangers.

Behind them stood their father Captain Mitchell, who put his hands on one of their shoulders.

* * *

Kai and Maya get their keys back, and both smile proudly at the departing Skyship.

* * *

Andros and Zhane both received their keys and gave a proud salute to the rangers. They then jump up into the air and land on their Galaxy Gliders. They both fly off into the horizon.

* * *

Justin, sitting in Storm Blaster, received his Blue Ranger key. He waved good-bye to the Mega Rangers. Once the ship flew off, Justin started up Storm Blaster and drove down the highway.

Elsewhere, the Phantom Ranger held up his key, and saluted the Skyship with a peace hand gesture before disappearing.

* * *

Rocky and Tanya received their keys as well. Rocky waved wildly at the flying Skyship. Unfortunately, his waving pulled something in his back, leading him to crouch down in pain. Tanya rushed to his aid.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Rocky told her.

* * *

Aurico and Delphine, at their space pod, received their keys. The two nod at the Skyship and entered their pod along with their fellow Rangers.

* * *

Tommy Oliver, at the top of a building in Harwood County, received all four of his ranger keys: Green, White, Red, and Black.

"Gosei couldn't have chosen a better team of heroes." Tommy grinned as he looked at his ranger keys.

He then looked up toward the departing Skyship. "Thank you, Mega Rangers, for letting the legacy of Power Rangers to live on. The other past rangers and I may have been the Legendary rangers, but you guys are all the ones who are making legends!"

Tommy gave a final salute to the Mega Rangers, and turned to leave. As he walked away, four figures appeared behind him, all walking by his side. On his right were the Mighty Morphin Green and Red Zeo Rangers. On his left were the Mighty Morphin White and Black Dino Rangers.

* * *

Back in the Skyship

"Alright, guys, next stop, Andrasia!" Troy announced as he turned the wheel, allowing the ship to take course to the planet of Andresia.

* * *

End Notes: Well, that's it! I hoped you all enjoyed it.


End file.
